La pesadilla de Ichabod Crane
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Si creyeron que el Jinete había dejado en paz a Ichabod...se equivocaron, al menos en este fic. Está basado en la película de Sleepy Hollow con Johnny Depp
1. Chapter 1

LA PESADILLA DE ICHABOD CRANE. INTRODUCCION

Cuando el jinete sin cabeza había encontrado su cabeza y regresado al infierno...todo parecía haber terminado. Pero no fue así...alguien que se quedó en el mundo de los vivos...perteneciendo a ellos...para seguir atormentando a la naciente familia de Ichabod Crane.

El condestable se casó con Katrina Van Tassel y Jonathan Masfat pasó a ser parte de ella...un nuevo retoño llegó al mundo...un hermoso hijo llamado Mandalay Crane está entre ellos...pero una pesadilla de Ichabod está por anunciar el retorno de un ser oscuro y desagradable.

¿Quieren saber qué pasó? Aquí comienza la nueva historia

Cap. 1 Sueños sin sentido

Era una mañana hermosa la que habían pasado Katrina e Ichabod. Pasaron un dia increible de campo en las afueras de Nueva York. El que más se había divertido con Mandalay era el joven Masfat.

- Katry...¿quieres que volvamos a casa?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- Sí querido...-observó Katrina- Mandalay tiene sueño.

Y era verdad...Mandalay estaba cansado y debía irse a recostar. El bebé tenía ya seis meses.

Ichabod veía a su creciente familia con mucha tranquilidad. El condestable disfrutaba las tardes de campo, cuando no tenia que ir al grupo de policías. Detestaba a esa gente que difícilmente entendía la necesidad que experimentaba de nuevos conocimientos y descubrimientos. Pero la llegada del amor cambió radicalmente su manera de pensar...ahora creía un poco en cuestiones metafísicas y también creía en sucesos paranormales. Recordaba las circunstancias bajo las cuales su madre había muerto...la pobre no había tenido la comprensión suficiente para poder vivir como una mujer feliz.

Llegando a su casa, juntos recostaron a Mandalay...se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía. Ichabod acarició el semblante de Katrina y dijo:  
- Linda...se parece tanto a ti cuando duerme...  
- Y a ti cuando está despierto- dijo Katrina, recostando su pecho sobre el de Ichabod.  
- Dime...¿extrañas Sleepy Hollow?- preguntó Ichabod, acariciando de nuevo su rostro.  
- No tanto como yo creía...- admitió Katrina- aunque a veces tengo recuerdos de m infancia...  
- Recuerdos no muy agradables, creo yo- insistió Jonathan, interrumpiendo como era su costumbre.  
- Joven Masfat...esta es su nueva vida, espero que sus expectativas de un hogar se vean resueltas.  
- Al cien por ciento- contestó el joven Masfat.

En la noche, cuando el joven Jonathan se había ido a descansar, Ichabod iría al lado de su mujer y su hijo. Se recostó un instante sobre la cama, antes de que Katrina llegara con el té acostumbrado. Entonces su mente comenzó a nublarse...comenzó a quedarse dormido y por fin...entró en un túnel oscuro e impreciso, donde las formas comenzaban a desaparecer. Una silueta maligna lo veía a la cara, sin forma definida...luego, de nuevo...el jinete sin cabeza estaba de nuevo ahí, frente a él...con su hacha levantada. Vio correr a una mujer pero luego observó a un niño huyendo de èl...un niño pequeño...y cuando le hacha iba a ser descargada sobre el pequeño...despertó.

Katrina llegó donde él, con la taza en mano...una taza blanca con decorados azules.  
- Cariño...¿qué sucede?  
- Nada...-dijo Ichabod...- sueños...sin sentido.

Lo que Ichabod no sabía era lo cerca del sentido de dichos sueños. Abrazó fuertemente a Katrina y luego se sentó junto a ella a beber el té.


	2. Capítulo 2 La visión nocturna

Cap. 2 La visión nocturna

Dos días después, se acercaba el momento de que Ichabod marchara a Sleepy Hollow de nuevo para arreglar los asuntos de la herencia de Katrina. Pero ésta le había dicho ya:  
- Ichabod...no quiero tener que ver nada de esa herencia...no queda ya nadie de mi familia allá, a pesar de que queden restos de Van Tassel y Van Garret, pero no quiero heredar nada de ellos...por favor, no es necesario que vayas.  
Ichabod estaba por tomarle la palabra. Para él, más que para Katrina, tener que enfrentar a los fantasmas que tanto lo habían atormentado en Sleepy Hollow, era lo más desagradable y temible que pudiera sucederle...él menos que nadie deseaba tener que pisar de nuevo esa campiña oscura y abandonada. Así que estaba por informarle al señor Van Garret su decisión de apoderado, que, como representante de los intereses de su esposa, ésta había desistido de aceptar su parte de la herencia.

Al día siguiente, partió con Jonathan al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para el chico.  
- Joven Masfat...usted sí debe acompañarme en el viaje...¿está dispuesto a permanecer conmigo aún cuando las cosas no sean como usted las espera?  
El joven Masfat lo miró y añadió:  
- Claro, condestable Crane...usted es como un padre para mí y le prometí que nunca lo abandonaría.  
Un abrazo los reunió y el joven se sintió protegido. Sólo que Ichabod se preguntaba: ¿quién me protegerá a mí?

La noche anterior al día que Van Garret pasaría por Ichabod, la luna no salió. Todo era sombrío en ese jardín que cubría de enredaderas el patio de la casa Crane. Ichabod tenía un frío especial...pero no era un frío común...era un escalofrío de muerte. Entró en la casa, con una linterna en la mano, y aunque quiso detener la puerta antes de entrar, en dos ocasiones ésta se cerró de forma inexplicable. Ichabod comenzaba a temblar de miedo y por poco grita al sentir una mano sobre su hombro:

- Condestable...¿se encuentra bien?  
Ichabod se volvió y respiró hondamente. Era el capataz de la hacienda vecina.  
- Sí...señor Reynolds...estoy bien.  
- Sólo vine porque escuché ruidos en el traspatio de la casa, pensé que algo malo había pasado.  
- ¿Cómo...qué?- preguntó Ichabod, intrigado.  
- Como...algún fantasma..  
Ichabod volvió a temblar, logrando así que su lámpara de aceite se apagara. El señor Reynolds dijo:  
- Vaya a descansar , condestable, no hay problemas por aquí...no se angustie...descanse.

Ichabod se fue a dormir. Y esa noche, la peor pesadila que hubiera podido tener apareció ante sus ojos. Un hombre, sin cabeza, salía de las profundidas de la tierra y buscaba afanosamente a alguien que pudiera donarle esa parte del cuerpo...entraba en una habitación blanca y se llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño. Luego escuchó una voz que decía: "TU ME FALTAS...AÚN NO SE ACABA TODO...ICHABOD CRANE...MIENTRAS QUEDE VIVA UNA SEMILLA DE VAN TASSEL...NO DESCANSARÉ"

Ichabod casi sufre un infarto. Katrina subió a su habitación y lo miró con angustia. Lo acurrucó y le dijo.  
- Duerme, amor...fue sólo un mal sueño.  
Ichabod sabía que no era así...pero no quería inquietarla. Sin embargo, Katrina sabía mejor que él que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

A la mañana llegó el señor Van Garret. Katrina le decía:  
- Ichabod decidió no ir...yo se lo pedí.  
Pero Ichabod bajó enseguida y ya vestido dijo a Van Garret.  
- Estoy listo.  
Van Garret sonrió. Después de todo, él sabía que pronto contaría lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo en Sleepy Hollow.


	3. Capítulo 3 El encuentro deseado

Cap. 3 El encuentro deseado.

Ichabod estaba listo para salir, pero Katrina quería detenerlo:  
- Amor...creí que no ibas a ir...  
- Tengo que hacer, Katry...tomé una decisión después de la pesadilla de anoche...yo me entiendo, linda...cuida bien a Mandalay y te mandaré noticias con el joven Masfat.  
Entonces le dio un beso largo y doloroso que separó así a los jóvenes esposos.

Van Garret decía en el camino, en el carruaje a Ichabod.  
- Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir, por un momento creí que me dejarías...  
- De ningún modo- aclaró el condestable.- Tenía que hacerlo...algo muy importante me convenció.  
- ¿Cómo qué?- insistió Van Garret.  
- Presentimientos, señor Van Garret- contestó entrecerrando los ojos Ichabod.

El camino tortuoso que llevaba por la ciudad hasta la salida del la ciudad fue largo y tedioso; hablaron de muchas cosas: de los planes de Katrina y suyos de comprar una nueva casa...de adoptar formalmente a Masfat para hacerlo uno de sus hijos y de lo de la supuesta herencia. Luego, comenzaron a ver campo, campo y más campo, en tonos oscuros, azulados y grises, hasta ver de nuevo el camino que llevaba a Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod temblaba, era insoportable enfrentarse de nuevo a ello...llevaba en las manos un telegrama del jefe de policía, indicándole que no se tardara demasiado porque lo necesitaban en Nueva York. Eso lo tranquilizaba...podía decirles a todos que su estadía tenía que ser breve debido a cuestiones de trabajo.

Al llegar a la entrada, Van Garret dijo en tono fúnebre:  
- Condestable...creo que ahora me entenderá con respecto a la necesidad de que viniera.  
El pueblo estaba verdaderamente desolado. Caminaron lentamente, avanzadno mientras pisaban la hojarasca del sendero, cuando percibió un muñeco idéntico a él colgado de un árbol. Eso casi le provoca un infarto. Van Garret lo detuvo y dijo.  
- Eso es algo de lo mucho que le espera descubrir, condestable...-aclaró Van Garret muy sereno.

Bebieron té y hablaron sobre la herencia.  
- ¿Y bien?- indagó Ichabod.- A esto he venido solamente...dígame de qué se trata.  
Van Garret comenzó a hablar.  
- Ichabod...las cosas no salieron bien del todo...la herencia es una parte de todo...desafortunadamente Katrina tiene puesta una firma de sangre en un documento de la familia...es una Van Tassel y eso no es lo peor de todo...tu hijo también lleva esa sangre...  
Ichabod temblaba de nuevo, chocando su taza contra el plato. Van Garret continuó:  
- Condestable...usted es muy joven, y ahora ha tenido que enfrentarse a cosas muy desagradables que han...hecho decaer un poco su buen ánimo...pero creo que tiene que ser fuerte para lo que le voy a decir. El asunto de la herencia es...de vida o muerte. Desafortunadamente, alguien que le odia mucho quiere vengarse y para eso está usando al caballero Sin Cabeza para sus propios fines.  
Ichabod tragó saliva y añadió:  
- Pero...se suponía que él había regresado...al infierno...así que...  
- Así que...alguien tiene intenciones de acabar con su familia. Hay que cambiar los papeles del testamento Van Tassel para que todo pase a manos de Van Garret...después yo me encargaría de hacer la repartición por mi lado y nadie se daría cuenta.

Ichabod comenzaba a sospechar de algo turbio. Pero hizo creer a Van Garret quer todo estaba en orden.  
- Está bien...vamos a hacer...lo que dice...pero...por ahora me gustaría descansar.  
- Hay un lugar ideal para que pueda hacerlo, condestable- aclaró Van Garret. Yo mismo le llevaré en la noche.

Pero una silueta se internaba en Sleepy Hollow sin ser vista.

En la noche, cuando llegaron al lugar, Ichabod se quedó solo. Tenía bastante miedo...trató de hacer entrea la llave en la chapa, dio vuelta al picaporte y entró. Todo era oscuridad y silencio. Pero escuchó pasos...avanzó lentamente hacia la estancia y sintió una mano que tocaba su espalda. El miedo lo recorrió y cuando se volvió...una mujer estaba justo atrás de él...

- ¿Creías que te iba dejar venir solo?- dijo la voz.  
Ichabod la reconoció. La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso amoroso. Se trataba de Katrina.


	4. Capítulo 4 La voz de ultratumba

LA PESADILLA DE ICHABOD CRANE Cap. 5 La voz de Ultratumba

-¿Por qué viniste, Katry?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?- insistió Katrina.  
- No...sabes que no es eso...estoy preocupado...¿y Mandalay?  
- Se quedó con la esposa del sr. Reynolds. Mandaré por él en cuanto estemos bien instalados...  
- No...creo que no tardaremos mucho aquí- decía Ichabod, tratando de no preocuparla. Pero ella lo interrumpió.  
- Vi en el camino el muñeco colgado, Ichabod- dijo ella.- Lo siento, creo que las cosas están peor de lo que creí.  
- Katrina...es mejor que vuelvas a casa...si te ocurriera algo...no sé qué haría.  
- Es más fácil que yo cuide de ti que tú de mí.

Entonces Ichabod pensó en decirle que estaba seguro de que todo se arreglaría aunque no fuese cierto. Pero sabía que Katrina cuidaría de él mejor que nadie.

Esa noche, cenaron y se instalaron bien. Luego Ichabod comenzó a revisar los documentos relacionados con lo de la herencia. Trataba de relacionar sucesos, apellidos y propiedades. Pero nada coincidia.  
- No entiendo...no veo la relación no la herencia, con los suceso que Van Garret me relató...además...creo que haya algo turbio.  
- Yo no lo creo...estoy más que segura...jamás me hablaron de ninguna herencia.

Entre los documentos encontró uno que llamó su atención en demasía...era un traspaso de una propiedad que debía pertenecerle desde hace tiempo a Katrina pero que estaba a nombre de los Van Garret. Una firma aparecía borrada y eso le causó bastante preocupación.  
- Katrina...¿tú firmaste algún documento con...?  
- ¿Con sangre? Sí...¿por qué?  
- ¿Qué clase de documento era?  
- Era sólo un mero trámite, era para la venta de una propiedad, dijeron que necesitaban mi firma y lo hice.  
- Creo que no fue una venta, Katrina...aquí hay algo más.

Mientras ese documento era leído, un viento helado se apoderó de ellos. Katrina se abrazó a Ichabod y luego dijo:  
- Vete al ático, yo voy a la parte de arriba.  
- No...yo voy contigo.  
- No quiero que te arriesgues.

Katrina se fue al cuarto de arriba y comenzó a dibujar símbolos esotéricos. Ichabod estaba ya en el ático y una voz de ultratumba lo llamó:  
- Linnus...ven...  
El dijo:  
- Soy Ichabod, Ichabod Crane...  
- Linnus Crane...ese es a quien busco...pero tú eres...su hijo...  
- Sí...¿qué quieres de mí?  
- Tiene tu gente...una deuda de honor conmigo... 


	5. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos del pasado

Capítulo 5. Recuerdos del pasado

Ichabod se sorprendió al ver una silueta que le pareció no tan lejana a él, desaparecer ante sus asombrados ojos.  
La respiración entrecortada lo hizo apoyarse en una vieja mesa que ocupaba espacio inservible en ese cuarto.

Alguien se acercó tras de él y le tocó el hombro. El se volvió bastante asustado.

- Katrina...eres tú...- dijo Ichabod respirando profundamente.  
- Si, amor...¿qué te pasó?  
- No sé exactamente- observó él- pero creo que vi a alguien que conocí.  
- Será mejor que vengas conmigo, te preparé un té.  
- Gracias, linda...ve...ahora bajo...ya te alcanzo.

Ichabod se preocupó al escuchar el nombre de Linnus Crane...su padre. Ese ser que tanto daño le había hecho a su madre en vida y que tanto trabajo le costó perdonar por haberlo dejado huérfano. Recordó entonces la forma tan insensible en que la trataba, la forma en que le gritaba y le hacía ver que, fuera de la religión y la ciencia, nada existía y a esas leyes debia atenerse. Luego recordó la forma en que su madre lo trataba, ese ser melancólico y gentil que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz y a quien habia visto morir. Revisó las marcas que aún no se borraban de sus manos, esas cicatrices de punzones que se habían marcado en su piel de manera inclemente.

Bajó a la estancia y Katrina ya lo esperaba en el sofá. Ichabod vió como Katrina le servía y se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Luego la tomó por la cintura y la hizo sentar a su lado.  
-Ven, Katry...siéntate junto a mí.  
Katrina se acurrucó en el regazo de Ichabod y notó que éste estaba helado del susto. Su esposa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:  
- Pondré dobles mantas para que te calientes...estás helado.  
- No...-repuso Ichabod- sólo necesito una manta...-dijo guiñando levemente el ojo.  
- Ichabod...sé que las cosas están mal...no quisiera que pensaras en nada más que en lo de la herencia, pero no fue sólo por eso que vinimos y lo sabes.  
Ichabod preguntó:  
- ¿Qué significaba para los Van Tassel y los Van Garret las firmas y los juramentos de sangre?  
- Supongo que eran deudas o promesas de honor...- contestó Katrina.- Sin embargo, si no se saben usar adecuadamente pueden atraer desgracias.  
- Eso es lo que temo.  
-¿Por qué, Ichabod?- insistió Katrina.  
- Porque...alguien mal usó la firma que pusiste en uno de esos documentos.  
Katrina respondió:  
- Eso ya no extraña...mi madrastra los usaba para su magia negra.  
Entonces Ichabod comenzó a atacar cabos. Esa firma tal vez podía ser usada para algo turbio, pero ¿por qué estaba borrada?

Entonces estuvieron hablando un poco del pasado. Ichabod habló de su madre y del sufrimiento que Linnus Crane le hizo pasar. Katrina tuvo miedo.  
- Si no supiera cómo eres, creo que pensaría que tú me inflingirías el mismo castigo por ser lo que soy...  
- Tú eres un ser de luz, Katrina, como un hada...además, yo te amo...nunca te condenaría, daría mi vida por ti.

Entonces ella lo llevó al ático y observó una estrella de cinco picos en el suelo y dentro un símbolo de poder que significaba protección para él. Ichabod la abrazó y señaló:  
- ¿Crees que así podrás protegerme mejor?- dijo acariciando su blonda cabellera.  
- Estoy segura...- dijo ella.  
- Pues creo que para protegerte a ti necesitarás algo más que ésto.  
- ¿No podrá cuidar de mí usted, condestable?- dijo sonriendo.  
- No pongas eso nunca en duda, querida- susurró Ichabod a su oído.

Lo llevó a su habitación. Ahí lo hizo sentar en la cama, mientras acariciaba su cabellera negra. Él escondió su rostro en el pecho de Katrina mientras la despojaba de su lindo vestido. Momentos más tarde Katrina disfrutaba de las caricias tiernas de Ichabod, quien siempre deseaba que esos instantes fueran eternos. Cada beso y caricia eran como subir al paraíso...sólo estaban ellos dos.  
Al culminar ese momento hermoso, Katrina preguntó a Ichabod.  
-¿Qué necesitas hacer ahora?  
- Creo que tengo que revisar el original del documento sobre la herencia, lo que Van Garret me proporcionó fue una copia hecha por un experto.

Esa noche el viento sopló de nuevo con gran fuerza. Entonces se escuchó un grito ensordecedor que puso los nervios a flor de piel de Ichabod. Se levantó para ver qué sucedía y vio pasar cerca de él a quien tanto temía: El jinete sin cabeza rayando los cascos de su caballo cerca de la casa del condestable. Ichabod cayó desmayado cuan largo era.

Cuando Katrina bajó ya no había rastro de nadie, pero una nota en un árbol la dejó más que preocupada:  
- ESTÁ PENDIENTE, CRANE...AÚN ME FALTA ALGUIEN...TENDREMOS UNA CITA PRONTO...Y NO PIENSO DEJAR DE ESTAR AHÍ...


	6. Capítulo 6 Tiempos difíciles

Capítulo 6 Tiempos difíciles

Como pudo, Katrina llevó a Ichabod a su cuarto. Ya ahí, trató de reanimarlo con sales aromáticas.  
- Ichabod...¿qué te pasó?  
- Era él, Katry...el...jinete...  
- ¿El jinete? Pero...él está muerto...  
- No...estoy seguro de que alguien lo regresó del infierno...y me...está buscando...bueno...no a mí...sino a mi...Van Tassel...mañana mismo nos vamos, Katry...

Katrina respiró. Por fin se irían.

Pero no contaba con que Van Garret llegó a primera hora.  
- Condestable...no habrá pasado para usted desapercibido lo de anoche...  
- ¿Qué...de qué habla?- dijo tratando de fingir  
- No me diga que no escuchó relinchar el caballo del...jinete decapitado...  
Ichabod temblaba de miedo. Katry le cubrió su casa y le dijo a Van Garret.  
- En un momento bajo, sr. Van Garret...mi habitación y la de mi esposa...no es un buen lugar para discutir.  
- Está bien...me disculpo...es impropio...lo espero abajo.

Cuando Van Garret se hubo ido, Ichabod dijo a Katrina:  
- Linda...no salgas de tu habitación por nada...¿me oíste?  
- Sí, amor...lo prometo.

Ichabod bajó ya vestido y ofreció un refrigerio a Van Garret.  
- No tengo mucho tiempo...recuerde que le dije que ésto era necesario...Ichabod...hay que detener al jinete antes de que cobre más víctimas entre los que firmaron la herencia.  
- ¿Trae el documento?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- Sí...aunque aparece en el original la firma de Katrina...maltratada...  
- Eso podría hacerlo inválido- argumentó Ichabod, revisando con unos anteojos el documento.  
- No...recuerde que para los Van Garret y los Van Tassel...los juramentos de sangre, son juramentos de honor...  
- Entiendo...entonces no debe afectarle que la firma esté maltratada, en todo caso, usted es responsable de ello.  
- No tan rápido, condestable- repuso Van Garret- yo no alteré esa firma si eso es lo que piensa...alguien más lo hizo...  
- ¿Insinúa que fue el jinete, van Garret?  
- Insinúo que si no hace algo pronto con respecto a ésto, le esperarán...momentos difíciles y desagradables. Le aconsejo que convenza a Katrina de hacer el traspaso de su parte a los van Garret cuanto antes.

Van Garret salió. Ichabod respiró profundamente y decidió ir al centro del pueblo.  
- Katrina...no te preocupes por mí...estaré bien.  
- Lo sé...cuídate por mí y por Mandalay.

Pero Ichabod no sabía que esa tarde llegó el niño con el joven Masfat.  
- La esposa del sr. Reynolds tiene fiebre y no puede cuidar de Mandalay...por eso lo he traido, Katrina.  
La joven esposa del condestable se preocupó demasiado.

Ichabod comenzó a investigar qué tramaban los van Garret. Pero pasó por el árbol donde el jinete había sido ocluido...se acercó y trató de tocar...esperaba no encontrar nada...pero...sus dedos...se mancharon de sangre fresca...


	7. Capítulo 7

Cap. 7

El gran descubrimiento

Ichabod tomó apresuradamente una muestra pero entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar. Y de pronto, ese árbol maldito dio de nuevo salida al caballero decapitado. Ichabod tubo que esconderse lo más rápido que pudo y vio cómo avanzaba el jinete...a su paso se escuchó el ruido de su filosa arma. Ichabod corrió esperó y vio volver al jinete hacia el interior del árbol. Tal visión casi lo deja más que asustado. Corrió a ver el cuerpo que había quedado inerme en el camino y encontró tendido a un van Garret. Tal descubrimiento lo obligó a tomar una muestra del cuerpo y de la sangre del árbol maldito.

Horas después regresó a su casa, más pálido que de costumbre.  
Katrina lo esperaba y al verso así lo llevó a la sala.  
- Amor...¿qué pasó?  
- Es lo peor que podía pasar, Katry...el jinete...regresó a las andadas- dijo, tragando saliva y con voz entrecortada.  
-¡No puede ser! - dijo Katrina y se desmayó.

Ichabod llamó al doctor y la colocó en su cama, notando que su pequeño Mandalay estaba en su cuna. Preguntó al joven Masfat y éste le informó que había tenido que ir por el niño porque la sra. Reynolds tenía fiebre y no podía cuidar de él.  
- Lo que nos faltaba- repuso Ichabod.- Joven Masfat...necesito de usted para que me acompañe a hacer algunas investigaciones urgentes.  
- Con gusto, condestable.  
- Claro...en cuanto mi esposa se reponga.

Horas después Katrina se reponía y daba de comer a su bebé, cuando la sombra de una mujer rondaba la casa. Katrina bajó al lugar donde antes había hecho el conjuro e invocó el espíritu:  
- Espíritu rondante...si eres del bien, dime tu nombre...si eres del mal...apártate de aquí...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcrar y un lamento le heló casi la sangre en las venas.  
- VAN TASSEL...SOY...REBECCA CRANE...CUIDA DE ICHABOD...Y ESPERA SEÑALES MÍAS...

La voz desapareció y Katrina se repuso. Luego subió donde su hijo y se abrazó a él durante horas.

Ichabod revisó el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Van Garret llegó y preguntó:  
- ¿De qué murió mi sobrino?-  
Ichabod inspeccionó el cuerpo y añadió:  
- Al parecer...salvo nuevas revisiones...su sobrino...ya estaba muerto antes de que su cabeza fuera cercenada.  
Van Garret mostró sorpresa...pero Ichabod no estaba seguro aún.  
- Lo que me dice es demasiado...¿quién podría haberlo matado? De seguro fue el jinete...nadie más tenía motivos para ello.  
- Usted lo conocía mejor que yo...¿tenía deudas de juego o algo así?  
- ¡Eso es un insulto a mi familia!- contestó Van Garret.- En tanto no se aclare ésto...ni usted ni su familia saldrán de Sleepy Hollow...y espero que convenza a Katrina cuanto antes...si no quiere usted ser el siguiente...o alguien de su familia.

Ichabod volvió a su casa y vio a Katrina con Mandalay en brazos. Le dio un tierno beso y preguntó.  
- Te veo rara...¿qué pasó?  
- ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Rebecca?  
Ichabod hizo una pausa y añadió:  
- Sí...más de lo que yo quisiera...


	8. Capítulo 8 El ángel protector

Cap. 8 El ángel protector

Katrina no insistió porque vio a Ichabod más que nervioso. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente pero lo peor estaba aún por venir.  
Tras cenar junto con el joven Masfat, Ichabod dijo a Katrina.  
- Katrina...tenemos que acudir a un...entierro.  
- ¿Entierro? ¿De quién?  
- De Jeremiah Van Garret.-  
Katrina soltó la taza.  
- No puede ser...mi primo Jeremiah no se metía con nadie...¿quién pudo ser?  
- Todo apunta a que fue...el jinete...  
Katrina no podía creerlo. Sin embargo Ichabod estaba más que convencido que la muerte de Jeremiah había sido un pretexto vil que había urdido alguien más para causarle daño a la familia del condestable.

Al llegar, Ichabod y Katrina del brazo se dirigieron hacia donde el círculo de los Van Garret se condolían junto con la madre del chico.  
La madre del muchacho parecía percibir que parte de la culpa de eso la había tenido el condestable y preguntó.  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No les ha bastando tanto daño?  
Ichabod no iba a permitir que le hablaran así pero sus demás hijos la hicieron callar.

El mayor de los van Garret lo llamó y le dijo:  
- Deja a Katrina con las demás damas...no pasará nada. Ven...tenemos que hablar.

Van Garret le ofrecio una copa que Ichabod se negó a beber.  
- Condestable...¿qué ha logrado encontrar sobre la muerte de Jeremiah?  
Ichabod calló un instante.  
- Poco, creo...es muy pronto para ello...pero...dígame algo...¿por qué quieren ahora que Katrina ceda su parte de la herencia? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron cuando aún vivía Baltus Van Tassel?  
Van Garret no estaba preparado para esa pregunta y recargado en un viejo sillón, contestó:  
- En vida del viejo Baltus no nos hubiéramos atrevido a hacerlo porque no era necesario...como le dije, los juramentos de honor y las firmas de sangre nos avalaban...pero ahora sí lo es...Katrina es la única Van Tassel que queda...bueno...a excepción de tu hijo...ésto lo hacemos para protegerla, porque el jinete es comandado por alguien más fuerte...y tú debes encontrar al responsable.  
- Y...mi pregunta va más allá- indagó Ichabod.- ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué el jinete acabó con la vida de su sobrino y no con la de un...Van Tassel?  
El hombre se preocupó de nuevo y trató de salir del paso.  
- Lo que sucede es que mi sobrino siempre se opuso a lo del traspaso de la parte de la herencia de Katrina...tal vez eso molestó al jinete y por ello...se cobró con su cabeza.

La aparente tristeza de Van Garret no conmovió a Ichabod quien se dirigió a buscar a su esposa.

Al volver a su casa, Jonatan salió a recibirlo.  
- ¡Condestable! Hay alguien en su casa...

Ichabod y Katrina corrieron a la habitación de Mandalay y ahí encontraron a una silueta que abandonaba la habitación. Ichabod casi se desmaya de la impresión pero Katrina habló valientemente:  
- ¿Quién eres?  
La silueta se volvió hacia donde estaban y al ver a Ichabod se acercaba lentamente. Ichabod sacó su pistola y le apuntó.

Al ver al condestable frente a frente, la silueta, que pertenecía a una mujer, se inclinó. Ichabod iba a disparar pero algo lo detuvo...sintió las frías manos de la mujer y cayó por fin.

Al despertar encontró a su lado dos siluetas femeninas amadas: Katrina y junto a él, una mujer a la que amaba profundamente.  
- Soy yo...Rebecca Crane...y he venido para cuidar de ustedes.

Cargó a Mandalay en sus brazos y dijo:  
- Es idéntico a ti...éste pequeño ya tiene un ángel protector.

Ichabod al verla tomó a Mandalay y se lo dio a Katrina y se abrazó a Rebecca. El abrazo maternal lo hizo sentir más confortado entre tanto terror.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cap. 9 El secreto escondido

Rebecca bajó junto con Katrina a la sala mientras Ichabod se reponía del susto y la impresión.

Ichabod, en la habitación había tenido algunos sueños difíciles de quitar de su memoria. De pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba...no era un sueño...Rebecca estaba abajo.

Bajó un poco adormilado. Katrina lo ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Rebecca se le acercó y lo ayudó a sentar.  
- Hijo...tenía miedo de que pensaras que era yo un sueño...pero estoy aquí, y quiero defender a tu familia de quienes quieren hacerles daño.  
- Madre...pensé que habías muerto- señaló Ichabod.  
- Eso fue lo que tu padre le hizo creer a todos...pero afortundamente no morí...estuve encerrada en una clínica para enfermos mentales y por fin pude salir...y he venido a vigilar por sus intereses.  
-¿Quién está detrás de todo ésto, madre?- preguntó Ichabod insistente.  
- No te lo puedo decir, hijo...sólo quiero pedirte un favor...tengo que permanecer escondida...yo sé cómo actuar, pero no dejes que nadie aquí sepa que estoy viva.  
- ¿Y cómo sabía que estábamos en Sleepy Hollow?- preguntó Katrina.  
- El joven Masfat me informó...además traté de buscarte en la casa desde que salí de la clínica y supe que vivías ahí...ahora con tu hijo.  
- Mandalay- dijo Ichabod.-  
- Es hermoso- señaló Rebecca.- Por él tienes que cuidarte y por Katrina...hija...tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
-Las dejo un momento...creo que hay alguien que llega. Quédate con nosotros, te esconderemos bien y no tendrás de qué preocuparte.  
- Así es, señora Crane- dijo Katrina dulcemente.

Van Garret estaba en la puerta.  
- Ichabod...otro deceso funesto...  
- ¿Quién ahora?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- La madre de mi sobrino, mi cuñada Helena...ella también había firmado uno de los documentos acerca de esa herencia...estamos a merced del Jinete, condestable...si no arreglamos cuanto antes esos documentos, llegará el turno de los Van Tassel...de lo que queda de ellos.

Ichabod estaba cada vez más que convencido de que algo había detrás.  
- ¿Me permitiría revisar el cadáver de la señora?- preguntó.  
- Aunque todos se opusieran...yo se lo permitiría de mil amores, Crane...vamos.  
- Me despido de...mi esposa y vuelvo.

Ichabod dijo a Katrina:  
- Linda...cuida de mi madre y de Mandalay...tengo cosas que arreglar ahora...pero...enciérrense con llave, por favor. Temo mucho por la vida de ustedes.  
- Nada pasará, mi amor- dijo Katrina besando las manos del condestable. Vete sin cuidado.

Rebecca decía a Katrina:  
- Hija...hay fuerzas oscuras que están detrás de ésto...tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas para detenerlas...  
- ¿Sabe si alguien está detrás del ataque del Jinete?  
- No lo sé...pero no debemos descartar la posibilidad.  
- Hay que cuidarnos de los muertos entonces...  
- Hay que cuidar a los nuestros...de los vivos, Katrina...


	10. Capítulo 10 Un nuevo Apoyo

Cap. 10 Un nuevo apoyo

Ichabod se dirigió a la residencia de los Van Garret. A las luces de las lámparas se percibía lo siniestro del momento, a pesar de tratarse de personas "respetables", el ambiente era pesado y sofocante.

Ichabod se dirigió hacia la habitación donde todavía yacía, casi tibio, el cuerpo de Helena van Garret. El condestable, bastante temeroso se acercó temblando a la occisa. Se acomodó su rudimentario microscopio de doble lente, revisó aquí y allá lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de la anciana y, a la altura de su cuello, encontró de nuevo señales aparentes de cicatrización.  
- Tal parece que el jinete actúa lo suficientemente rápido como para que su víctima comience a cicatrizar...lo mismo sucedio con el hijo...  
Van Garret trató de desviar la pregunta:  
- ¿Le parece que mentimos entonces cuando decimos que fue el jinete?  
- Yo lo unico que pienso- continuó el condestable- es quer alguien, aldemás del jinete, está inmiscuido en éstos asesinatos.  
- Mi hermana no tenía cuentas pendientes como usted suponía en el caso de mi sobrino.  
- Pero tal vez...conocía detalles relativos a los van Garret y van Tassel.  
- Yo insisto en que ésto solo son advertencias del jinete a los involucrados en el asunto de la herencia.  
- ¿Advertencias o...amenazas?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- El jinete no hace "advertencias"...es más dado a actuar de acuerdo a sus propios intereses oscuros. En fin, condestable...considere lo que usted quiera, pero no nos culpe si el jinete decide cobrar la vida de alguien de su naciente familia.-

Ichabod se mostró un poco escéptico pero el tener ahora bajo su cuidado la vida de su madre era para él un asunto de completa seguridad. No podía darse el lujo de cometer ningún error. Habia escuchado y visto al jinete actuar de nuevo. Tal parecía que ese ser de oscuridad no iba a dar tregua a sus subsecuentes ataques. Pero Ichabod estaba empezando a convencerse de que él no era el único que tenía la responsabilidad y la obligación de llegar al fondo del asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Tras revisar el cuerpo de la dama y tomar una muestra de la sangre aún no coagulada, salió de la habitación. Permaneció al lado de los deudos un momento más. Un hombre de confianza de la familia van Garret le fue presentado a Ichabod en las exequias de Helena. Su nombre: Laurent Martin.

- Señor Crane...-dijo el sr. Martin, saludando cortésmente al condestable. - Mi nombre ya lo escuchó usted de labios del sr. Van Garret.  
- Llevo años de conocer a los van Garret- continuó Ichabod tendiéndole la mano- sin embargo, no había escuchado hablar de usted.  
- Pertenezco realmente a la familia política de los van Garret...la madre de mi esposa era prima segunda de la difunta Helena- realzó Laurent.- Supe que...usted presenció aspectos relativos a la leyenda de El Jinete sin Cabeza, ypor lo que sé, esa leyenda acompañó por muchos años a Sleepy Hollow haciendo de él casi un pueblo mítico.  
- Murmuracines de gente ignorante- contestó Ichabod tomando de las manos del joven Masfat una taza de tila.- Yo realmente he sido y creo que sigo siendo alguien bastante escéptico.

Entonces no bien había terminado de hablar, la luz de la estancia se apagó, los candiles se estremecieron causando un sonido inquietante, por el cual algunas damas sufrieron desmayos, causando asíq ue los caballeros peresentes tuvieran unos, que auxiliarles no sin interés, y otras indagar sobre la procedencia del accidente.

Un viento helado circuló por la estancia y el sonido de los cascos de un caballo a lo lejos convenció casi a la mayoría de la presencia de El Jinete en los alrededores.  
- ¿Me decía, condestable?- insistió Laurent, en relación al escepticismo de Crane.

Ichabod, quien yacía ya sentado en una poltrona bien mullida, se tomó del respaldo y de la base, y continuó hablando, tratando de recuperar la compostura perdida.  
- Le decía...-temblaba- que...hay cosas en las que...realmente no podemos ni debemos estar buscando...explicaciones innecesarias. En vista de que el incidente está resuelto...debo retirarme...con su permiso, sr. Martin. Debo hacer compañía a mi joven esposa y a mi pequeño de meses. Tal vez se asustó con lo acontecido.

Laurent se despidió. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina, junto a su viejo reloj un papel. Se lo extendió al joven Masfat y dijo con bastante reserva:  
- Hijo...dile al condestale Crane que cualquier cosa que necesite en relación a los van Garret puede consultarla conmigo. Creo que...no tardará en acercarse a mí y es necesario que lo haga...más pronto de lo que cree.

- Se lo diré, sr. Martin- respondio el joven Masfat mientras Laurent le acariciaba el cabello y le dejaba dos reales en uno de sus bolsillos.


	11. Capítulo 11 Amor entre sombras

Cap. 12 Amor entre sombras (algo hot)

El camino de regreso a su casa, Ichabod fue uniendo pistas y generando todo un proceso mental de recreación de hechos, así como un plan de acción que le permitiera vincular los decesos con lo relacionado a la situación de la herencia.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Rebecca estaba dormida junto a Mandalay en la cama de Masfat.  
- Está tan débil y Mandalay tuvo tanta afinidad con ella que no tuve corazón para quitárselo de los brazos...además quise esperar a que llegaras para que observaras el cuadro...-dijo Katrina abrazándose a Ichabod.

Ichabod no cabía en sí al contemplar a su hijo en brazos de su propia madre. Tal vez, le parecía recordar el tiempo en que él mismo, teniendo la corta edad de su pequeño, se quedaba dormido en ese hermoso regazo hasta pasar a los brazos de Morfeo.,  
- Ha sufrido tanto...-señaló Ichabod...- la incomprensión de mi padre...su intransigencia y su crueldad, incluyendo sus malditos celos estúpidos.  
- ¿Celos, dijiste?- observó Katrina, buscando la respuesta en los dulces ojos del condestable.  
- Si, Katry- señaló Ichabod, tomando entre sus dedos la suave y delicada mano de Katrina- mi padre tuvo celos enfermizos de mi madre, celos enfermizos e injustificados.  
- Por eso siempre la tenía encerrada- comentó Katrina, sacando con cuidado de entre los brazos de Rebecca al pequeño Mandalay.  
- Así es- continuaba Ichabod, acomodando la manta que cubría a su madre.  
- ¿Pero...celos de quién?- preguntó Katrina.  
- Al parecer...un caballero de gran estima en la sociedad de entonces conoció a mi madre en una fiesta de disfraces que mi padre organizó con algunos amigos. Nunca supe bien...pero todo apunta a que mi padre notó el interés especial que ese hombre tenía en mi madre, situación que ella no favoreció; todo lo contrario...ella misma procuraba evitar la familiaridad con las amistades cercanas al juez Crane.  
- ¿Pero eso fue el motivo suficiente para tanta amrgura a un ser tan noble?- prorrumpió consternada y dudosa Katrina.  
- Tú no conociste a mi padre, Katrina...pero...si le preguntas a Rebecca sabrá darte hasta el más mínimo detalle de la forma inclemente en la que fuimos objeto de sus villanías.  
- No te atormentes- susurró Katrina entre los labios pálidos y recortadfos de Ichabod quien suspiró levemente al sentir la boca delicada de su esposa.

Como un acto reflejo, cubrio la cintura de Katrina con sus brazos y mientras la besaba fue retirando de su cuerpo el lindo vestido color canela que ella lucía...a la luz de la pálida luna de Sleepy Hollow Ichabod en mangas de camisa acurrucó entre sus brazos a su tierna esposa en su habitación. La prendita que bajo su vestido decoraba su esbelta figura salió gracias a las manos delgadas del condestable...los cabellos rubios y rizados de su amada encontraron cobijo entre aquellas...mientras sus labios buscabans ansiosos sus hombros para toparse con sus dulces montañas femeninas. Minuto tras minuto, el cuerpo de Katrina se volvió el lugar más hermoso y sagrado de la tierra pra Ichabod, y como fiel y amante esposo, llenó de pasión y amor todo su ser, primero dibujando con sus labios corazones en su intimidad ya enrojecida por la acción de la boca de Ichabod y luego socavada entre "te quieros" junto con su corazón...el juego completo que conformaba para él la esencia de esa bella mujer...  
"Nadie como ella"-pensaba Crane... "nadie como tú"-musitaba Katrina...era impresionantemente dulce verlos morir de un amor tan puro uno en brazos del otro, para ver juntos a las nubes apagar la lámpara de la noche en el momento justo del éxtasis divino que los envolvía.  
- No quiero que la luna vea que la mujer más hermosa del mundo es sólo mía...-decía Ichabod al oído de Katrina, abrazando a su silueta breve y delicada.

- Yo no quiero que la luna se asome a tus ojos...porque no deseo que su brillo los distragia y prefieras mirarla a ella...-señaló Katrina acariciando el pecho del condestable.  
- Mi esposa tiene celos de la luna- continuo Ichabod.  
- Ya no...-señaló a la ventana- ella me los tuvo a mí, por eso cerró su cortina de luz.  
Ichabod sonrió y entre besos a Katrina comenzaba a quedarse dormido, hasta que el joven Masfat tocó a la puerta.  
- Condestable...tenía un poco de miedo...quería pedirle que...me dejra dormir aquí, junto a su habitación, en el sillón del hall.

Ichabod y Katrina rieron y añadió:  
- Claro, Masfat...quédese aquí cerca...y descanse.

Lejos estaba Ichabod de imaginar siquiera lo que ocurriría posteriormente .


	12. Capítulo 12 Secretos por develarse

Cap. 12 Secretos por develarse

Un par de días después de las exequias de Helena Van Garret, Ichabod siguió revisando los documentos relacionados con la herencia de Katrina. Rebecca se le acercó mientras estaba aún en el escritorio, ya casi vencido por el sueño.

- Hijo...ya es muy tarde y Katry debe estarte esperando.  
- Ya voy, madre...es que...como sabes...éste es el meollo de todo...la dichosa herencia de los Van Garret.  
- Es más que eso, Ichabod...la herencia no es muy cuantiosa, ya que los Van Garret no poseen demasiadas propiedades...pero existe una rivalidad que nadie conoce, ni siquiera Katrina, así que...primero tienes que investigar sobre ello.

Al día siguiente mandó llamar al joven Masfat y le preguntó:  
- Joven Masfat...¿tiene a la mano los datos del señor Laurent Martin?  
- Sí, condestable- comentó el chico Masfat, extendiéndole el papel con la dirección.  
- Bueno...me gustaría concertar una cita con él...tal vez tenga alguna información que me sirva.

Masfat lo fue a buscar. Esa misma tarde Laurent llegó a la casa de Ichabod.  
- El joven que le ayuda me dijo que quería verme.  
- Es casi un hijo para mí- dijo Ichabod refiriéndose a Jonatan- y le tengo bastante confianza. Lo cité porque me gustaría saber si usted conocen algún...secreto de familia de los Van Garret que pudiera ser de utilidad en este penoso y difícil asunto.  
Laurent levantó su puro y cruzando la pierna respondió:  
- Creo que sí puedo...de hecho...tengo en mi poder datos desconocidos del árbol Genealógico de los van Garret y van Tassel.  
- Hace años- continuó Ichabod- yo tuve acceso a esa informacion cuando investigaba lo relacionado al Jinete...y no sabe cuántas cosas tan desagradables encontré.  
- Pues...aquella información de la que yo dispongo, no es tampoco bastante loable de ambas familias, se lo aseguro. Si la necesita sólo tiene que irme a ver a la casa.  
- Entonces, tendré que visitarlo inmediatamente.

Ichabod se fue con Laurent y pidió al joven Masfat que se quedara a cuidar a su familia.  
- Usted es el único hombre de la casa, Jonathan, así que...cuídelas bien...tanto a ellas como al niño...  
- Claro, condestable, no se preocupe.

Ichabod ingresó a la casa de Laurent y éste lo hizo subir a una estancia llena de libros, legajos de polvo y armas.  
- El lugar tiene mucho de no abrirse...por eso está tan sucio, pero con un poco de orden, encontrará lo que busca. Puede empezar por este tomo...-dijo señalando un libro enorme. - Aquí podría comenzar a buscar.

Ichabod tomó ese pesado volumen y comenzó a hojearlo. Encontró reminiscencias de Van Garret y Van Tassel enemistados tiempo atrás...eso le pareció un tanto ilógico, pero después apareció ante sus asombrados ojos una amenaza de muerte de Jonas Van Garret a Moltus Van Tassel, quien fuera tatarabuelo de Baltus Van Tassel...eso lo dejó perplejo y decidió investigar a qué se debía la amenaza de muerte.

Al final del libro, encontró una maldición que decía que UNO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS DESCENDIENTES DE LOS VAN TASSEL TENDRÁ QUE PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA DEUDA DE HONOR CONTRAIDA POR MOLTUS VAN TASSEL...

Eso lo aludía precisamente a él. Leer esa nota lo llenó de miedo y preocupación...después de todo su familia tenía que ver con los Van Tassel...lo que había que descubrir era el alcance de dicha maldición y la veracidad de la misma.  
Entre tantos papeles encontró también una carta ajada y vieja dirigida a Rebecca Crane de parte de...nada menos que...Baltus Van Tassel...en ella le decía que deseaba tenerla para él y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla su mujer, aunque Linnus Crane se opusiera.

Laurent entró en ese momento. Ichabod se guardó la carta en la pechera. Laurent preguntó:  
-¿Ha encontrado algo?  
- Es mucha información...tendré que revisarla con más calma. ¿Podría venir mañana de nuevo para revisar con más calma?  
Martin respondió:  
- Claro...cuando usted guste, condestable. Le acompaño a la puerta.

Ichabod regresó a su casa con un gran dolor en el corazón. El hombre con quien celaba su padre a Rebecca era nada menos que el padre de Katrina. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo manejarlo? Era tan difícil tan sólo de traerlo en mente, de imaginarlo siquiera...luego...aquella maldición interpuesta hacia los van Tassel...eso debia tener otro tipo de transfondo. Tal vez...por eso era lo del asunto de la firma de sangre de Katrina. Pero...¿quién la había tratado de borrar y alterar? Secretos y más secretos por develarse...


	13. Capítulo 13 Crueles verdades

Cap. 13 Crueles verdades

Después de la visita que hizo Ichabod a la casa de Laurent Martin, traía el corazón destrozado. Hasta a él y a Katrina había alcanzado la maldad y la perversión de sus familias.  
Katrina lo tomó del brazo y se acercó suavemente. Ichabod no tenía corazón para comentarle nada al respecto.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- indagó Katrina.  
- No del todo- señaló Ichabod.- Linda...el pasado de tu familia es un tanto oscuro...  
- Sí...algo sé al respecto, por eso mi madre y yo tuvimos que defender a nuestra familia sin descanso todo el tiempo...  
- Debe haber sido difìcil para ti...dime...¿qué sabes acerca de...una posible riña entre los van Garret y los van Tassel?  
Katrina se sorprendió que Ichabod lo supiera.  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
- Sólo lo sé...¿cómo fue?

Katrina hizo sentar a Ichabod y le dijo.  
- Lo que voy a contarte es muy difícil de decir, amor...eso lo sé gracias a mi madre, a ella se lo contó su madre...  
- De generación en generación.  
- Sí...resulta que hace años hubo algo parecido a lo de ahora...una herencia en disputa. La herencia incluía pertenencias muy antiguas. Pero una de ellas fue usada para el asesinato de uno de los Van Garret. Éstos siempre creyeron que los causantes fueron los van Tassel y nunca se demostró lo contrario. Así que...una maldición fue puesta a todos los van Tassel...  
- ¿Pero por qué los van Garret han sido víctimas también?  
- Eso no lo sé...tal vez...alguno de los van Garret está...usando al Jinete como pretexto para...  
- Para la venganza...una vez ya lo hicieron, cuando tú y y yo nos conocimos.  
- Sí, pero entonces a ninguno le convenía que se supiera quién había invocado al Jinete, sobre todo por la...relación de mi madrastra con...bueno...eso ya no viene al caso...pero ahora...la herencia en disputa...  
- Que es un pretexto para que ambas familias se declaren la guerra de nuevo.  
- ¿Pero...y el Jinete?  
- Alguien más lo está invocando- señaló Rebecca Crane que entraba en la estancia junto con el joven Masfat del brazo.  
- ¿Cómo te ha cuidado el muchacho?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- Como todo un caballero, ¿verdad?- señaló Rebecca dirigiéndose a Masfat.  
- Gracias, mi señora, he hecho lo que me correspondía.

Ichabod llevó la carta que se había guardado en la pechera y trató de esconderla lo mejor que pudo. Tenía que dar fe de la pertenencia de la letra de su suegro en ella, así como de la veracidad de la fecha.  
Aún no se quitaba de la mente lo que la carta decía: si más se hubiera descuidado su madre, él sería hermano de Katrina. Esa sórdida idea le dio vueltas en la mente durante días.

Dos días después se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de Laurent Martin. Pero ésta vez no pudo investigar. Cuando llegó encontró a la esposa de Martin que lloraba aún desconsolada en una poltrona frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué pasó con el sr. Martin?- preguntó.  
- Murió ayer- prorrumpió en llanto su viuda.- ¿Usted quién es?  
- El condestable Ichabod Crane- dijo tendiendo su mano a la mujer.  
Pero ella la rechazó y dijo:  
- Váyase de aquí, váyase de Sleepy Hollow cuanto antes, condestable, todos corremos peligro. A Laurent los van Garret le advirtieron que se marchara pronto o si no el Jinete cobraría su sangre y Laurent no hizo caso...por eso ahora...  
- Pero...¿de qué murió?- preguntó Ichabod.  
-Aparente apoplejía pero no...fue el Jinete...no me haga más difícil ésto.  
- Pero si él no era un...  
- Pero sabía demasiado...

Ichabod respiró hondo. Él ahora también sabía lo suficiente.  
- Sra. Martin, permítame revisar un poco más los documentos que el sr. Martin me hacía favor de dejarme investigar. Será por el bien de todos...créame.  
- Está bien, condestable, pero no diga después...que no se lo advertí.

Ichabod entró al mismo salón que Martin le mostrara anteriormente. Armas y papales lo tapizaban. La viuda de Laurent salió despacio y le hizo una pequeña reverencia que Ichabod contestó.

El condestable comenzó a revisar aquí y allá...buscó pruebas e indicios de la legitimidad de la letra de Baltus van Tassel...era verdad...la nota había sido escrita por su suegro. Luego, buscó los documentos acerca de la antigua herencia y del arma con la que se decía, habían asesinado a aquel van Garret.  
Tenía en sus manos de pronto una orden de aprehensión dirigida por Joel van Garret hacia un van Tassel cuyo nombre estaba borrado. Tocó con sus manos el papel y encontró el nombre del acusado: Moltus van Tassel. Era inaudito...entonces...ahora había que ir hacia los van Tassel, la familia de su esposa para llegar a la razón de todo.

Pero esa noche el Jinete volvió a asustar a todo Sleepy Hollow. Ninguna víctima pagó las consecuencias ésta vez...pero el miedo los tenía de nuevo presos de angustia y temor.


	14. Capítulo 14

Cap. 14 Investigando asesinatos

Ichabod había pasado una noche terrible con bastantes pesadillas no muy graves pero sí algo tormentosas.  
Katrina tuvo que secarle el sudor varias veces en la noche para evitar que se pusiera mal.  
- Amor...Ichabod...-lo llamó tiernamente.  
Ichabod despertó con un grito. Miró los ojos de Katrina y respiró angustiado.  
- Linda...¿era una pesadilla, verdad?  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Katrina preocupada.  
- Soñé...soñé - dijo tragando saliva- que...Mandalay...

Katrina no pudo reprimir las lágrimas...se abrazó a Ichabod con firmeza para calmarse. Ichabod se enterneció ante la necesidad de su protección, gesto que enardeció su hombría y su seguridad como hombre.  
- Katry...todos estos días no te he protegido como debiera...he hecho que el miedo me traicione...  
- No es así, mi amor...tengo miedo por ti y por nosotros...por Rebecca también...  
- Katry...te necesito...

Entre las sábanas encontraron el punto perfecto para entregarse íntimamente...Katrina se sintió vulnerable al mirarse en los ojos profundos de Ichabod...éste correspondió a sus miradas encendidas con besos hermosos e infinitos...sus labios dibujaron el comienzo de los de ella...y continuaron con su cuello...su pecho era un manjar para su boca...Ichabod se sintió hombre de nuevo después de mucho tiempo ante el temblor de su amada esposa...cuando Ichabod decidió colmar a Katrina de deseo el instante fue excelso...no había pareja en el mundo que se les pudiera comparar en ternura y delectación. Al fin, Ichabod encontró el momento justo, tras el éxtasis de Katrina para regalarle entre lágrimas el deseo y el amor de su cuerpo y de su alma.  
- Katrina...te amo demasiado...-dijo jadeante.  
Pero su temperatura no se bajaba después de que el momento intimo terminaba.  
Katrina se percató de que Ichabod tenía fiebre.

Rebecca en la mañana la ayudó a ponerle compresas para bajar la fiebre y Katrina preparó algunos remedios caseros. Masfat se encargó de llamar a un galeno renombrado.

El doctor se calzó los espejuelos y dijo mientras escribía:  
- El condestable necesita reposo...está sumido en una tensión excesiva...si no descansa pronto...podría incluso sufrir un paro cardiaco.  
Katrina actuó en consecuencia...sus hechizos eran urgentes y su madre también lo sabía.

Dos días más tarde Ichabod, tras haber salido de la crisis, se vistió para salir.  
- ¿A dónde vas, amor?- preguntó Katrina.  
- Tengo una reunión con algunos colegas de leyes...tenemos que revisar la raíz de los asesinatos ocurridos últimamente, en especial el de señor Martin...la más inexplicable de todas...  
- ¿Y...lo del jinete?  
- Katry- dijo acariciando su rostro- soy abogado y tengo que revisar la naturaleza de estos asesinatos a la luz de algo menos sobrenatural...pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga algo que pueda servirme...tendré que...tomar en cuenta lo de...ese oscuro ser...

Ichabod se arregló y salió sin dilación. Llevaba en sus manos los documentos encontrados en casa de Laurent. El camino en carruaje le llevaría un día completo. Mandalay lloró al despedirse de él...mala señal según Katrina y la adorable abuela...Ichabod se preocupó pero confiaba en encontrar la naturaleza de la muerte de su nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo olvidó la carta escrita por Baltus a Rebecca...Katrina la encontró por casualidad entre sus cosas...


	15. Capítulo 15

Cap. 16 Sospechoso

Ichabod llegó donde sus colegas abogados. Tenían mucho que revisar. Al descender del carruaje muchos de ellos lo miraron con recelo.

- ¿Es usted el condestable Crane?- preguntó uno de ellos.  
- Así es...Ichabod Crane, a sus órdenes- dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Pero aquel hombre, con trazas de abogado de antaño lo dejó con la mano estirada. El condestable bajó la mirada y recogió su mano.

Bajó y entró a un castillo inmenso. Parecía un edificio muy antiguo. Había allí una gran biblioteca. Varios de los abogados eran conocidos y sobre él tenían mucha información al respecto.  
- Dicen que usted tuvo que ver con el caso del Jinete sin Cabez, ¿cierto?  
- En parte- dijo Crane- fue un caso verdaderamente difícil.  
- Como el Laurent, ¿no le parece, condestable?- dijo otro de ellos.

Ichabod fue hecho sentar entre dos doctores del área. Más que una reunión parecía un juicio.  
Un hombre que parecía ser el juez tocó con un mazo sobre una tabla junto a la Biblia.

En tanto, en Sleepy Hollow Katrina leyó la carta de su padre. No podía creer las bajezas que su padre quería cometer con la madre de Ichabod. El corazón se le hizo trizas y luego fue a buscar a Rebecca.  
- Rebecca...creo que tenemos que hablar...  
La madre de Ichabod sabía a qué se refería...la carta que Martin le había guardado celosamente había aparecido.  
- Katrina...me duele que la hayas encontrado precisamente tú.  
- La tenía Ichabod y se le cayó...  
- Estaba en resguardo con Laurent Martin...yo le pedí que la guardara...él me hizo ese favor...es una carta tan dolorosa y asquerosa que...  
- No te mortifiques- dijo Katrina dulcemente.- Es parte del pasado...yo no puedo guardarte a ti ningún rencor...el único culpable fue mi padre...  
- Pero no pasó nunca nada...  
- Sólo el peligro inminente que pesa sobre los van Tassel.  
- Pero saldremos de ésta...verás...ven...vamos a ver a alguien que nos ayudará a descifrar el enigma.

Ichabod explicaba las circunstancias en las que había muerto Laurent.  
- Al parecer, sabía demasiado al respecto de una vieja herencia entre los van Tassel y los van Garret...así que por esa información que él poseía una de las partes tuvo que haberlo asesinado.  
- Ichabod, usted está casado con una van Tassel- dijo el juez.  
- Así es...señor- dijo un tanto nervioso.  
- Y...¿qué vinculos tenía usted con el difunto Martin?  
- De amistad...llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos...  
El juez miró a otro de los que presidían el recinto.  
- ¿Y cómo sabemos que usted no fue capaz de forzarlo a darle información al respecto de esa herencia?  
Ichabod tragó saliva. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Al salir del recinto se dirigió escoltado a toda marcha hacia Sleepy Hollow. Katrina salió a su encuentro entre varios besos suaves en los labios. Pero el rostro de Ichabod lo decía todo.  
- ¿Qué sucedió, amor?  
- Katrina...tendré que ausentarme un poco...  
- Señora- dijo el hombre que lo escoltaba- el condestable es sospechoso de la muerte del caballero y abogado Laurent Martin.

Katrina casi se desmaya. Ichabod la miró y dijo:  
- Amor...tranquila...cuida de mamá y de Mandalay...volveré pronto...te lo juro.

Un intenso y ardoroso abrazo los unió un minuto del cual no hubieran querido separarse...Ichabod sin dejar de mirarla volvió al carruaje tras llevarse algunos documentos importantes de la casa.


	16. Capítulo 16 La ayuda del joven Masfat

Cap. 17 La ayuda del joven Masfat

By sra_sparrow at 2009-09-10

Cuando Ichabod se marchó, Katrina llamó al joven Masfat para darle indicaciones.

- Joven Masfat...necesito de su valiosa ayuda- dijo la joven esposa, con tono de desesperación.  
- Lo que usted diga, señora Crane...- dijo el jovenzuelo.  
- Mira...necesito que indagues todo lo que puedas sobre Laurent Martin...estos datos me los dio Rebecca...ella lo conocía mejor que nadie...así que, necesito que investigues todo sobre él...es vital para ayudar al condestable...¿entiendes?  
- Claro, señora Katrina...le prometo no fallar.

Rebecca con tristeza comentó a Katrina:  
- Linda...temo por la vida de Ichabod...hay demasiadas cosas que no están claras...y hay mucho más...  
- Rebecca-repuso Katrina- ¿por qué no dices todo lo que sabes?  
- Porque...pongo en más riesgo la vida de quienes más amo...así que no puedo revelar más de lo necesario...entiéndeme...pero necesito que me acompañes a ver a quien te dije.

Salieron de la casa bien cubiertas y se encontraron en una pequeña choza donde parecía no haber nadie habitándola. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y salió una lechuza volando.  
- Mal augurio- dijeron las dos.  
Mandalay se había quedado con la empleada de servicio que Ichabod había contratado en el pueblo para auxiliar a su esposa.

Pasaron hacia la entrada y ahí una mujer vestida de negro las abordó.  
- Entren...-dijo la mujer-...las estaba esperando.

Katrina tomó fuertemente la mano de su suegra y se sentaron.

En tanto, Ichabod trataba de defenderse como podía:  
- Condestable...ésta primera sesión es para iniciar el proceso en el que se le acusa de ser el presunto asesino del abogado Laurent Martin.  
- Se decia que yo era sospechoso...señor- señaló el condestable, casi temblando.- ¿Dónde están los demás sospechosos?  
- No hay tales- prorrumpió un viejo lobo de leyes.- Por el momento...a menos que usted diga todo lo que sabe.  
- Conozco de leyes- dijo Ichabod- así que...exijo que se me informe...¿quién realizó la acusación?  
- Que pase la parte acusadora- dijo el juez.

Frente a él apareció la viuda de Martin.  
- ¿Usted?- preguntó Ichabod.  
La mujer no respondió nada, de forma que hasta el juez se quedó extrañado.  
- ¿Tiene algo que decir en su favor por el momento, condestable?  
- Todo- dijo Ichabod. - En primera instancia, este juicio me parece irregular y lleno de trampas, señor...además...no tengo parte defensora.  
- La corte le asignará a un buen abogado.  
- Pues...-continuó Ichabod- mientras no esté presente...yo no declararé nada, ni a favor ni en contra.

Jonathan Masfat llegó de pronto.  
- Hay un testigo, señor...el joven Jonathan Masfat- dijo el fiscal.  
El juez lo hizo pasar y preguntó:  
- ¿Quén es usted?  
- Jonathan Masfat, señor juez- señaló el joven.  
- ¿A qué ha venido?- preguntó el juez de nuevo.  
- A hablar con el condestable.  
- Doy cinco minutos de descanso para continuar- dijo el juez y levantó la sesión el tiempo señalado.

Masfat se acercó al condestable.  
- Joven Masfat...¿cómo están...?- preguntó refiriéndose a su madre, su esposa y su hijo.  
- Bien, condestable...he venido para ayudarlo. Rebecca Crane me dio ésta dirección...parece que este hombre puede ayudarlo como abogado. Además...nunca lo dejaré solo...usted ha estado conmigo en todo momento y yo no pienso abandonarlo.  
Ichabod acarició la cabeza del muchacho.  
- Usted es como un hijo para mí, joven Masfat...si todo sale bien...le estaré agradecido eternamente...

La sesión regresó al pleno y el juez continuó con el interrogatorio.

- Condestable...¿cuál era el motivo de sus encuentros con el señor Martin?  
- La principal, la naciente amistad que me unía a él, señor- contestó el condestable Crane.- La otra...la búsqueda de información necesaria para la resolución de un caso muy conflictivo...una herencia maldita, señor juez.

Algunos de los abogados presentes prorrumpieron en sonoras risas que el juez calló.  
- No es para burlas, señores...prosiga, condestable.

Ichabod comenzó a contar lo sucedido en Sleepy Hollow en relación a la aparición del Jinete.

En Sleepy Hollow, Rebecca y Katrina escuchaban un relato similar, pero con los matices de una vieja bruja, que contaba su propia experiencia en relación a lo sucedido con el Jinete.  
- Mujer...¿qué sabes de la maldición que aún pesa sobre los van Tassel?  
- Sólo puedo decirles...el amor es la única fuerza que los puede salvar.

Katrina y Rebecca esperaron pacientemente a que la mujer les explicara un poco más al respecto. Lo que no sabían, eran la duplicidad de la información que la mujer proporcionaba...algo turbio había detrás de ello...


	17. Capítulo 17 Investigaciones

Cap. 18 Investigaciones

By sra_sparrow at 2009-09-10

- Entonces...todo lo relacionado con el Jinete sin Cabeza que ha relatado...usted mismo lo vivió...-preguntó el Juez.  
-Así es, señor- contestó resuelto el condestable.  
- Pero usted es un escéptico...¿cómo pudo creer una historia tan fantástica, y dejarse arrastrar por su influencia?  
Ichabod pensó en Katrina y repuso:  
-Es algo que no tiene nada que ver con este mundo, señor.  
-Y díganos...¿qué relación tenía eso con el señor Laurent Martin?  
- Poca, relativamente...ya que el señor Martin había escuchado hablar de éstos sucesos, pero conocía mejor que yo otros que están vinculados, como el de la herencia que le menciono...  
- ¿Cuántos perteneciente a la familia Van Tassel conocen esa situación.  
- Todos...lamentablemente...quedan ya muy pocos...sólo mi esposa y un par de primos suyos.  
- Entonces, tendrán que declarar.  
- Pero para eso, se necesitan todos los elementos para iniciar el juicio formalmente...pido, como mi propio abogado por el momento, que se otorgue un plazo para traer a una parte defensora y recabar pruebas de mi inocencia.

El juez se acomodó sus espejuelos y miró al resto del jurado.  
- Aceptada la prórroga...tiene veinte días para recabar las pruebas iniciales y para conseguir otro abogado. Se cierra la sesión...- dijo golpeando en la mesa.ç

Ichabod respiró profundo y se hizo acompañar del joven Masfat.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora, condestable?- preguntó el chico.  
- Primero, ir a la dirección que me proporcionó, joven Masfat...luego...visitar a todos los conocidos del señor Martin...  
- ¿Y su esposa, la señora Martin?  
- No puedo acudir a ella, ya que es ella quien me acusa...pero estoy seguro de que no lo hace por propia iniciativa.

-

En tanto, Katrina y Rebecca escuchaban a la mujer hablar.  
- Katrina...toda tu familia es culpable de la maldición que pesa sobre los tuyos...y alguien tiene que pagar por ello...  
-Pero si yo renuncio a la herencia...- inició Katrina.  
-No es suficiente...-dijo la bruja.- Una vida se perdió cuando el Jinete volvió al infierno...y ahora alguien quiere que paguen por ella...  
-¿Quién?- indagó Katrina.  
- Alguien...muy poderoso...lo importante es que ya sabes que tu familia está en peligro.  
- ¿Cómo sabremos cómo ayudar a Ichabod?- preguntó Rebecca.  
- Muy fácil...-dijo la bruja.- Primero...Katrina debe renunciar a la herencia...antes de la siguiente luna llena, Katrina debe hacer un sacrificio de sangre para acabar con la maldición...la sangre de un escogido.  
- ¿Y cómo sabré quién es ese escogido?- preguntó de nuevo Katrina.  
- Vengan a verme dentro de tres días: les iré dando las pistas correctas.

Esa noche, cuando volvieron a su casa, el Jinete cobró una vida más. Esta vez se trató de un viejo van Tassel, primo de Katrina, quien acababa de llegar a Sleepy Hollow.

Al poco rato, regresó Ichabod con Masfat. Katrina corrió a abrazarlo, antes de que bajara del caballo.  
- Amor...¿qué pasó?  
- Tengo mucho que investigar, linda...si no, podría terminar mis días en prisión.


	18. Capítulo 18 El plazo de tres días

Cap. 19 El plazo de tres días

By sra_sparrow at 2009-09-10

- ¿Còmo es posible que tan sólo tengas tres días para aducir purebas a tu favor?  
- Así es, Katrina- mencionó Ichabod acariciando la cabellera de su esposa.

Rebecca traía a Mandalay en brazos y se lo entregó a Ichabod, quien lo estrechó contra su corazón con amor.

- Hijo...¡cuánta falta me has hecho!- susurró al oído del bebé.  
Luego se acercó a su esposa:  
- Karina...encontraré las pruebas que demuestren que yo no asesiné a Laurent Martin.  
- Me moriría si te ocurriera algo- añadió.  
-A mí también...-dijo él estrechándola.

Esa noche, los esposos no dudaron en amarse con intensidad. Ichabod se volvió loco entre las formas de Katrina...deseaba recorrer su cuerpo sin descanso...saborear sus labios y enseñorearse de su piel: era suya...había pasado tantos días sin ella...necesitaba y ansiaba a su amante esposa...ella lo era todo para él, lo mismo que su hijo; pero esa noche era buen momento para demostrarle a ella que el amor y la confianza que se tenían lo sacarían adelante en esos momentos tan difíciles...mientras recorría su vientre y saboreaba su intimidad entre los gemidos deliciosos de ella, dejaba el corazón en cada ardiente caricia y por fin se decidiò a entrar en el pozo de deseos de su compañera; se sentía tan hombre entre sus brazos y todos los problemas que pudiera tener los enfrentaría tan sólo recordando esos momentos poseyéndola, moviendo su cuerpo desenfrenadamente hasta conseguir que Katrina repitiera su nombre con amor a la luz de la luna. Ichabod entre risas revolvía su rubia cabellera mientras encontraba otra postura para llenarla de pasión y colmarla de deliciosas embestidas.

- Katrina...mi vida...eres sólo mía y yo soy tan tuyo...-decía a su oído mientras ella subía en su pecho y lo cabalgaba como ardiente amazona.

Al fin el placer infinito llegó para los dos y abrazados conversaron acerca de lo sucedido.

- Tres días me parecerán una eternidad...pero sé que todo saldrá bien. ¿A quién piensas ir a ver primero?  
- No lo sé...creo que van Garret...estoy seguro que me ayudará...  
- Ichabod...tengo que contarte algo...  
- ¿Qué es?- preguntó él con sumo interés.  
- Cuando te llevaron, tu madre y yo fuimos a buscar a una mujer que nos ayudara para resolver esta situación.  
- ¿Y qué pasó?  
- Nos pidió algo descabellado.  
- Katrina...me asustas- dijo Ichabod realmente asustado.  
- Pidió primero...que renuncie a la herencia...y la otra cosa...un sacrifico de sangre...  
Ichabod tragó saliva y luego trató de calmarse. Los nervios lo hacían presa.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- Dijo que...se necesitaba la sangre de un escogido para lograr que alguien muy poderoso que está manipulando al Jinete, nos deje en paz...  
-Pues a mi me parece que ese alguien muy poderoso, no pertenece del todo al más allá...hay que llegar a las últimas consecuencias...por el momento, no vuelvas a ver a esa mujer.  
- Pero...¿y qué pasa con lo del sacrificio?  
- No habrá tal...tendremos que arreglarlo de otra forma...todavía tenemos tres días...

El primer día llegó. Todo había transcurrido normalmente. Pero en la noche, el Jinete cobró la vida de otro van Tassel. Katrina, Ichabod y el joven Masfat tuvieron que ir a las exequias.  
Van Garret dijo a Ichabod a solas:  
- ¿Lo ve? No mentía cuando le dije que esto se estaba saliendo de control...  
Ichabod lo miró con seriedad y continuó:  
- Señor van Garret...usted sabe que ésto no es obra de la casualidad...hay intereses más importantes detrás de ésto...y estoy dispuesto a llegar al fondo...por cierto...necesito testigos que hablen a mi favor con respecto al asesinato de Laurent Martin.  
- Pues...creo que no hay ninguno- dijo sonriendo.  
- Los habrá...porque estoy seguro que usted me los va a conseguir...  
- ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que se los voy a conseguir?  
- Si usted quiere que se sepa quién acosaba a la madre de Katrina...no crea que no estoy enterado...  
Van Garret palideció. Ichabod sabía demasiado sobre él.  
- Pues...creo que daremos con los suficientes testigos como para..ayudarlo, condestable.  
- Así me gusta- aseveró Ichabod.- Ahora...vamos con los demás.

El segundo día Ichabod visitó de nuevo la "tumba" del Jinete. Quería encontrar las pruebas o evidencias suficientes para llegar al fondo de quien manipulaba al Jinete. Y encontró una nota que decía:  
"EL PLAZO SE CUMPLE...EL ESCOGIDO SERÁ SACRIFICADO...SU SANGRE COLMARÁ LA SED DE VENGANZA DE ELLA...EL NOMBRE DEL ESCOGIDO COMIENZA CON LA M...LA M DE MUERTE".

Ichabod casi se desmaya. Tomó la prueba y subió a su caballo rayándolo hasta no para hasta su casa.

Katrina casi atinó a bajarlo del caballo. Pero el condestable tenía fiebre de nuevo.  
Rebecca elaboró un cocimiento para curarlo.

Ya dentro, el joven Masfat le informó:  
- Vino van Garret y trajo ésta lista de testigos...todos están dispuestos a declarar en su favor, condestable.  
- Gracias, joven Masfat...  
- También, una dama trajo ésto...dijo que sólo se lo diera a usted- comentó en secreto.  
Ichabod le dijo que se lo guardara celosamente hasta el momento en que se recuperara.  
Sólo quedaba un día más de plazo...


	19. Capítulo 19

Cap. 19 El tercer dia

El tercer día de plazo comenzaba. La mañana pintaba negra y tenebrosa. Ichabod se despertó más nervioso que de costumbre y ni el té favorita preparado por las amorosas manos de Katrina lo relajarían ésta vez.

Su nerviosismo fue notado principalmente por el joven Masfat. Había pasado muy poco tiempo para el juicio y para el dichoso "sacrifico de sangre" que aquella vieja había vaticinado como necesario.

Masfat ensilló el caballo del condestable, mientras Katrina le arreglaba el traje en su alcoba. Sabían que las palabras sobraban pero parecían más que indispensables.

- Ichabod...¿qué crees que suceda?  
- No lo sé...pero...necesito que estés a mi lado en el momento del juicio, no soportaría tanta presión sin ti.  
- Claro que estaré...no podría quedarme aquí pensando en el resultado, tal vez creyendo que...  
- No...no lo digas...eso no sucederá...tengamos confianza. El joven Masfat me recomendó a un buen hombre que sabrá defenderme y van Garret ya tiene apalabrados a varios testigos. Todos hablarán en mi favor.  
- Pero tengo miedo, Ichabod...temo mucho...  
- Nada pasará...  
- Y...¿qué hacemos con el mensaje?  
- ¿Cuál?- argumentó Ichabod tratando de no preocuparla, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.  
- El mensaje que ignoraste...el sacrificio del...  
- Escogido...¡pamplinas!...eso no puede suceder...hagamos caso omiso de gente desquiciada...me voy amor...mandaré por ti para que estemos juntos.  
- Allí estaré, mi vida...

El beso esperado llegó, aunque con sumo dolor para los dos. La esperanza de que todo se resolviera favorablemente los mantenía despiertos.

En la tarde un viento helado se apoderó de Sleepy Hollow.

Ichabod llegó a casa de van Garret y recogió algunos documentos que necesitaba.

-¿Estarán sus testigos?- preguntó.  
- Sí...-dijo con un poco de desgano.  
- No lo noto muy seguro, recuerde que...hay algo que yo sé...  
-¡Maldita sea! No sé cuantas veces me lo ha repetido...sé cuánto le importa lo sucedido con la madre de Katrina...si no fuera por eso, no sé cómo se defendería, condestable, sólo piense en eso...que su...secreto condicionante hacia mí en lugar de perjudicarme...lo ayuda más a usted...¿cómo se pueden ver las cosas desde la otra cara de la moneda, verdad?

Ichabod lo miró con seriedad y continuó.  
- Van Garret...siento por usted un profundo respeto, pero mi familia y su felicidad están primero antes que la propia mía, así que...¿usted que me asustaría la prisión, si no fuera por Katrina y mi hijo? Sólo no quiero dejarlos desamparados...es todo...  
- Y no lo hará...se lo juro que no lo hará.  
- Entonces...mañana a primera hora en el juzgado.  
- Así es...a primera hora. Por el momento descanse...partimos al amanecer.

Ichabod se iría a dormir. Pero el asunto del escogido no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo. Le daba mil vueltas y trataba de mover las letras para acomodarlas de acuerdo a un nombre.  
- ¿M? ¿Masfat? ¿Para qué? El chico no tiene vínculos directos en éste asunto...pero ¿quién?

Repasando posibilidades notó que había una que no había considerado y se asustó sobremanera.  
-¡Cielo santo! ¡Mandalay! ¡Es mi hijo el que corre peligro!

Pero no podía informar de ello a van Garret porque no le inspiraba confianza y ya estaba lejos de casa.

- Joven Masfat...le suplico vaya a ver a Katrina esta noche y cuídela...a ella y a mi hijo.

Sin embargo, el joven Masfat llegó tarde.

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Condestable...alguien se llevó a la señora Katrina y a su hijo...

Ichabod palideció aún más y se desmayó.


	20. Capítulo 20 Enemigo cercano

Cap. 20 Enemigo cercano

Ichabod se recobró lo más rápido que pudo. Era necesario buscar a Katrina, pero tenía el juicio pendiente.

Van Garret preguntó:  
-¿Se siente bien, condestable?  
Ichabod se repuso y continuó:  
- ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta después de que sé que mi esposa y mi hijo desaparecieron?  
- Lo sé...joven Masfat...¿puede por favor acompañar al condestable un momento?

Van Garret iniciaría una investigación. Ichabod tenía que regresar al juicio. Si no lo hacía podía perder todo definitivamente. Su única esperanza eran los testigos que iban a proporcionarle.

Ichabod entró seguro al juicio. Todos le esperaban ya.

Encadenado fue sentado en el asiento de los acusados. El juez comenzó.

- Estamos aquí para juzgar a Ichabod Crane por el asesinato del abogado Laurent Martin. La parte acusadora tiene la palabra.

El fiscal comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Condestable...comparece usted aquí para que nos refiera lo sucedido en relación al asesinato de Laurent Martin...¿desde cuándo dice conocerlo?  
- Lo conocí días antes de su asesinato.  
- Este día es para desahogo de las pruebas así que...bien...que la parte defensora presente aquellas pruebas que lo liberen del cargo.

Sin embargo su abogado no había aún llegado. Masfat estaba ahí e Ichabod le preguntó:  
-¿Sabe dónde está el abogado?  
- No lo sé condestable...no lo he visto entrar.  
- Averígüeme por favor si fue citado a declarar...porque estoy temiendo que ésto sea una trampa de Van Garret.  
- No se preocupe...ahora mismo lo busco.

-Señor Juez- continuó Ichabod- mi parte defensora no está presente, siendo así no se puede continuar con el juicio, en virtud de que no me es posible por el momento presentar las pruebas y la otra parte del juicino está presente...  
- Es verdad...-dijo el juez- sin embargo, se le citó y si no se presenta, daremos por hecho que no hay pruebas en su defensa y el juicio tendrá que continuar.  
- Señor Juez...hay un suceso que acaba de ocurrir justo antes de venir aquí. Mi esposa y mi hijo están desaparecidos y temo por sus vidas.  
- ¿Sospecha usted de alguien en particular?  
- Sí, señor Juez...sí sospecho de alguien...esa persona podría ser quien en realidad asesinó a Laurent Martin.

Varios cuchicheos se escucharon en la sala. El juez continuó:  
- ¿Estaría dispuesto a acusarlo directamente?  
- Necesitaría pruebas...pero le pido encarecidamente que me permita encontrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo a la brevedad...en cuanto tenga idea de dónde están...podremos continuar el juicio.  
- Pero señor...-decía la parte acusadora.  
El juez se calzó los espejuelos y añadió:  
- Aceptada la propuesta del condestable Crane, en virtud de que podría tratarse de un asesinato conjunto...doy un plazo de una semana para continuar con el desahogo de pruebas.

Y tras el golpe la sesión se cerró de nuevo, sonando aquel golpe en el corazón de Ichabod como el más grande daño a su corazón.

En tanto Katrina y Mandalay estaban encerrados en una casona muy cerca de Sleepy Hollow, una casa vetusta y llena de algo de polvo...el lugar donde ella despertó estaba alfombrado, una cama bien dispuesta, aunque casi en total oscuridad. Una mujer de espaldas a ella decía:

- Estarás bien...nadie te hará daño...tu hijo será bien tratado...  
- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Katrina.  
- Lejos de tu casa...te aseguro que estarás bien.

De pronto se escucharon pasos. Katrina se hizo hacia atrás abrazando a su bebé.  
Un hombre se plantó frente a ella.

- Katrina...nos vemos las caras de nuevo...-dijo Van Garret.  
- ¿Usted? ¿Usted me trajo?  
- Sí...a decir verdad sí...y pienso tratarte bien, en lo que...Ichabod se decide de un vez por todas a realizar aquello que he tratado de exigirle...


	21. Capítulo 21 El mensaje oculto

Cap. 21 El mensaje oculto

- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? - preguntó Katrina van Tassel.  
- Porque...aquí estarás más segura- observó van Garret.  
- ¿Segura para qué?- ¿Para evitar que sus planes se realicen? ¿Para que no apoyara a Ichabod en el juicio? Es usted un malnacido.  
-Tal vez- comentó van Garret- pero tu condestable tiene que aprender la lecci´n y decidirse a ser tu albacea y así tú podrás cederme la herencia.  
- No puedo hacer eso, aunque tampoco me interesa la dichosa herencia.  
- Lo sé, así que por eso te tengo aquí...por eso quiero que lo convenzas para que arregle el asunto de la herencia y se largue de Sleepy Hollow para siempre.  
- Eso haremos, en cuanto salga bien librado del juicio por el asesinato del abogado Martin.  
- Yo no dije que tú podías irte...-señalò deteniéndola mientras ella sostenía en brazos a Mandalay.  
- No pensará que permaneceré aquí y dejaré que Ichabod se vaya...  
- No...no haré tal cosa...sólo pretendo pasar un rato agradable en tan buena compañía y ya si quieres quedarte, para mí sería un gran honor.

Katrina vio venir sobre ella a van Garret. La esposa del condestable forcejeaba para evitar que la tocara y van Garrete escuchó llorar a Mandalay. Al var a Katrina tan asustada, la soltó y dijo.  
- Tranquila, Katrina...que más pronto de lo que crees serás mía...y vas a ser tú misma quien lo va a pedir...

Mientras tanto Ichabod buscaba afanosamente a Katrina. No sabía dónde comenzar a buscar. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. El joven Masfat le recomendó:  
- Vamos a buscar primero a su casa, tal vez ya esté de vuelta.  
- Tienes razón...primero a la casa...después...a donde sea.

Tomaron un carruaje que los llevó directo a la casa y buscaron primero a Rebecca pero no la encontraron.  
-¡No puede ser! ¿También se la llevaron a ella?  
- Así parece, condestable- murmuró preocupado el joven Masfat.  
- Joven...acompáñeme...hay un lugar donde podríamos encontrar algo.  
- Claro, condestable, vamos...

El lugar era un escondite que tenía Katrina desde hacía tiempo cerca de su casa y en el cual había escritos algunos conjuros y hechizos de magia blanca. Tal vez ahí podría estar Rebecca o podría investigar algo que le diera alguna pista.

Avanzó por un camino de hojarasca...la vereda sinuosa le parecía conocida...tiempo atrás Ichabod y Katrina habían estado ahí, ella le había mostrado algunas cosas...ese camino sinuoso llevaba al árbol del infierno...así que mientras Masfat buscaba en los alrededores, decidió llegar hasta allá.

Llegado al lugar, un viento helado lo recibió fustigando sus cabellos...la piel se le erizó y sintió que su estómago se volvía del revés. De pronto escuchó aquellos cascos...aquellos cascos que al correr revolvían la hojarasca a su paso y que anunciaban la llegada de aquel ser del inframundo. Esperó unos segundos y se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos, mientras el viento le helaba los huesos y hasta el alma.

Palideció de pronto cuando frente a sus asombrados ojos apareció de pronto el ser que parecía dormir para siempre en las entrañas de aquel árbol seco. Pero estaba ahí, rondando y relinchando el caballo furtivo y desafiante.

Ichabod no se atrevía ni a respirar...el caballero Decapitado no notó al parecer su presencia, sin embargo no se retiraba...parecía buscar a alguien más. Como si esperara la llegada de alguien importante.

El Jinete Sin Cabeza revolvió al caballo furioso un momento más y vio llegar a una vieja bruja que llevaba tomada del cuello a su madre, Rebecca. Trató de evitar que el dolor lo llevara a tomar una decisión equivocada que pusiera en riesgo la vida de su madre. La vieja bruja habló con el Jinete con voz aguardentosa:

-i"Caballero...ella nos ayudará...ella es la artífice, tiene que ser ella...la que realice en su momento el sacrificio de sangre...no desesperes, mi señor...que pronto llegará aquel que ha de ser el sacrificado, el escogido para pagar por la vida de tu amada..."/i

Ichabod no pudo soportar aquella escena y las palabras que escuchó y cayó cuan largo era. Pero Rebecca alcanzó a mirarlo mientras la vieja bruja se la llevaba.

By sra_sparrow at 2009-10-30

- Mujer...necesito descansar- dijo Rebecca a la bruja.  
- Descansa...pero no tardes...  
Rebecca dibujó un círculo oculto...escribió algunas palabras difíciles de entender y las escondió entre algunos arbustos.

La bruja la jaloneó de nuevo y se la llevó de allí.

Masfat pasó por el lugar y observó aquel escrito. Luego reparó en que el condestable estaba desmayado y lo ayudó a recobrarse.

-Masfat...esto es peor de lo que creí...  
- Condestable...un mensaje...a unos pasos de aquí.

Crane y el joven llegaron a aquel pastizal encontrando aquel mensaje.  
-Difícil de descifrar- dijo Ichabod.  
- Pero no imposible, condestable- comentò el muchacho con suma seguridad.


	22. Capìtulo 22 La búsqueda

Cap. 22 La búsqueda

-¿Dónde buscaremos el significado de éste mensaje?- pensó Ichbado y luego se lo refirió al joven Masfat.  
- El libro de magia que la señora Katrina usaba...¿recuerda dónde lo tiene?  
- Un tiempo lo traje conmigo...pero pensé que no sería necesario traerlo siempre...espérame, Masfaat...voy a la recámara y vuelvo enseguida.

Fue a la habitación de la casa donde él y Katrina dormían y buscó por todos lados pero no encontraba el libro. Luego fue a la recámara que ocupaba Rebecca y encontró un libro similar.

Lo tomó y lo revisó de momento. Era parecido al que Katrina poseía. Lo guardó en su pechera y fue donde Masfat a releer al mensaje.

Les costó bastante trabajo traducirlo:  
"EL JINETE...MANIPULADO...YO INTENTARÉ SALVARLOS..."

Ichabod ya no pudo leer más, quedaba todavía algo por leer que no había sido concluido.  
-¿Pero...dónde empezar a buscar?- se preguntó Ichabod de nuevo.

En eso van Garret llegó donde él y dijo:  
- Sabemos lo que ha pasado con Katrina.  
-¿Dónde están los testigos que usted citó? ¿Por qué no se presentaron?  
- Parece que fueron amenazados, condestable. Más de uno ha desaparecido y no tengo señales...

Ichabod no podía ni quería confiar demasiado en él pero tampoco tenía lementos contundentes para acusarle de algo.  
-¿Qué recomienda hacer, van Garret?  
-Pues...lo primero es encontrar a su esposa, condestalbe, mientras ella está desaparecida su juicio no continuará y a usted le conviene salir bien librado de él.  
-Es verdad...-señaló Ichabod- es necesario demostrar de una vez por todos mi inocencia...buscaré a Katrina y a la brevedad se llevará a cabo el juicio.

- De acuerdo con usted, Ichabod, eso será lo que haremos?  
- ¿Lo que haremos?  
- Claro...yo me uno a la búsqueda. Varios de los van Garret al igual que yo desean que Katrina aparezca...antes de que el Jinete cobre más vidas.

-¿Cómo sabe que el Jinete está detrás de la desaparición de Katrina?  
- Ya se lo dije: el Jinete quiere venga a alguien que perdió y por eso desea cobrarlo en el último descendiente de los van Tassel...tu hijo..  
-¿Y la herencia?  
- Si Katrina cede la herencia, la persona interesada en realizar la venganza desistirá de manipular al Jinete.  
- ¿La misma persona que se llevó a Katrina y a mi hijo? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir usted? ¿Que la persona que manipula al Jinete se llevó a mi hijo y a mi esposa?  
- No puedo aseverar tal cosa, Ichabod, yo no sé que impías intenciones tenga quien se llevó a tu familia, pero todo va en función de esa desaparición.  
- Lo dicho...debo encontrar primero a Katrina y a Mandalaly...pero le exijo que en la medida de lo posible mi juicio se detenga hasta que haya noticias de ellos.

-De eso no se preocupe...su juicio no avanzará mucho.

Cuando van Garret se hubo ido Masfat preguntó:

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde empezaremos a buscar a la señora Katrina y al niño?  
- No haremos tal cosa, joven Masfat- dijo colocando su mano en el pecho del joven en actitud de detenerlo.  
-¿No va a buscar a Katrina y al pequeño Mandalay?  
- Joven Masfat...algo me dice que lo que planeo va por buen camino...le diré lo que haremos...haremos todo lo contrario de lo que van Garret diga...ese hombre sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. Así que...primero le daremos celeridad al juicio del asesinato del abogado Martin. Esa debe ser nuestra prioridad.  
- Pero...¿y si descubre van Garret que usted no está haciendo lo que le dijo?  
- No lo creo tan suspicaz; cuento con usted...usted será para mí un gran apoyo...uno muy importante.  
Esto es lo que usted tiene que hacer...-dijo.

Y dicho ésto le explicó al joven lo que tenía en mente.

Rebecca permanecía al lado de aquella vieja bruja.  
-¿Hasta cuándo piensas tenerme aquí?

-Hasta que...mi amo lo diga...Él tiene la última palabra...cuando traiga al escogido para el sacrificio...todo se completará y mi señor de las sombras volverá a su reino...  
-¿Quién es tu amo?  
- No puedo decírtelo...es un secreto...pero pronto lo sabrás...

-¿Por qué no me dejas actuar a mi manera? Si dejaras que mi energìa se viera liberada...podría hacer antes de lo previsto que tu señor de las sombras volviera a su reino.

- Eres una tonta...sólo sabes hacer magia blanca y él necesita MAGIA NEGRA.

- En ocasiones la magia blanca puede usarse de manera convieniente como si fuera magia negra...

La vieja bruja sonrió y poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Rebecca añadió:

- No creas que no lo sé...pero tú sola te has puesto al borde del abismo...tendrás que usarla como se te indique...aunque no quieras, querida.- añadiò la bruja con voz aguardentosa.

Mientras tanto Ichabod con Masfat se escondían detrás de unos arbustos mientras esperaban a que saliera el ama de llaves de cierto caballero importante de los que habitaban en las afueras de Sleepy Hollow. Miraba para todos lados en actitud que más que atenta y previsora parecía graciosa.

- ¿Está seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?- preguntó Masfat.  
- Más que seguro, joven...más que seguro. Hay que lograr darle celeridad al juicio de mi inocencia, van Garret cree que yo estoy buscando afanosamente a Katrina y quiero pescarlo en lo que no quisiera pero que es lo que más temo.

-¿Qué cosa, condestable?- insistió el chico Masfat.

- En que...van Garret está detrás de la aparición de los tres, joven...temo que ese viejo esté detrás de esa misteriosa desaparición...pero si hago todo lo como lo tenemos planeado estoy seguro de que le daremos la delantera.

Esperó a que saliera el ama de llaves y allí abordó al Juez que salía de la casa.

- Señor...-comenzó Ichabod.  
- Condestable...me extraña encontrarlo tan temprano aquí.

- Señor Juez, he venido a saludar al duque Vermont...  
-Tengo entendido que era un buen amigo del abogado Martin.  
- Lo desconocía- añadió Ichabod entrecerrando los ojos.- Yo vengo para arreglar algunos asuntos referentes a la custodia del joven Masfat.  
- Ah...entiendo, condestable. Bueno...pues espero que su asunto en la corte se resuelva para bien pronto...  
- Señor Juez...-insistió el condestable Crane- aprovecho esta ocasión tan particular para pedirle un poco de apoyo a fin de conocer más a fondo la forma en que mi caso va avanzando...¿sabe usted? Mis abogados no se han presentado, es por eso mi preocupación. Espero pueda recibirme sin ningún inconveniente.  
- Lo espero en un par de horas en mi casa. Enviaré mi carruaje por usted aquí y le llevaré.  
- Gracias, señor Juez.

Llegó donde el conde Vermont. Una recia mirada y un aire de justicia lo envolvían.  
- Conde...  
- Condestable...-saludó Vermont. Sé a qué ha venido.  
- Gracias...  
- Adelante- invitó Vermont.

Entraron a la casa y Vermont le sirvió un whiskey escocés.  
- No, gracias- rechazó Ichabod- por el momento no apetezco beber nada.  
- ¿Rechaza usted el mejor whiskey escocés? Vaya...se nota que no es usted inglés, condestable.  
- No, sabe usted que no lo soy, pero no es esa la razón por la que declino su ofrecimiento a beber...necesito estar completamente sobrio para poder hablar con usted.  
- Bien, le escucho- señaló Vermont mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

- Conde...he venido porque usted era muy amigo del abogado Laurent Martin...para mí es necesario que atestigue a mi favor en el juicio que se lleva en mi contra. Usted mejor que nadie debe saber que yo no fui quien lo asesinó.

Vermont se levantó con algo de afectación.  
- Martin era mi amigo, sí...y aún recuerdo bajo qué circunstancias encontré su cadáver.  
-¿Cómo lo...encontraron?- preguntó Ichabod temblando mientras aceptaba de una mocita una taza de té.  
- Decapitado...

El sonido de la cuchara contra la duela del piso despejó un tanto al conde quien estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones al respecto de la muerte de su amigo. Ichabod se contuvo y dejó que la mocita levantara el servicio.

- ¿Por qué se puso usted tan nervioso, condestable?  
- Es que...hay muchas cosas oscuras que creo que usted desconoce en ésto, conde...  
- Parece que sí...de lo que estoy seguro es que...no fue usted quien asesinó a mi amigo.  
- Yo podría hablar a favor de mi inocencia y mi testimonio no sería válido en este caso al decir que en efecto yo no fui, pero usted casi no me conoce...¿por qué piensa o asevera que no fui yo?  
- Porque...sé quién está detrás de ésto y voy a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Por eso le recibía a usted hoy, condestable...considéreme un testigo de peso... moveré mis influencias para llegar al fondo de este asunto...se develará la muerte de mi amigo y usted saldrá exonerado.  
- Gracias, conde...¿le puedo pedir un favor?  
- El que sea, amigo...  
- En nombre de la amistad que le unió a Martin, prométame que no dirá a nadie que tuvimos esta charla...  
- Me parece bien...nadie debe saber que estamos en la búsqueda de la verdad. Cuente con ello, condestable.

Al poco rato llegó el carruaje que llevaría a Ichabod a casa del abogado.

Descendió del mismo y el ama de llaves de éste lo introdujo a una salita.

El juez lo hizo pasar. Iban a charlar largo y tendido. Todo apuntaba a que el juez lo pondría al tanto de los avances de su juicio. El juez era algo severo pero también un hombre justo y comprensivo que se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para Ichabod, un hombre tan joven, pasar por una situación tan delicada como tener desaparecida a su esposa y a su hijo, sin contar con que aún no sabía lo referente a su madre.

- Señor Juez...apelo a su honestidad como magistrado y le quiero preguntar directamente...¿qué grado de avance tiene mi juicio?  
- Sabe que por ahora no ha habido sesiones, pues estamos en espera de que tenga señales de vida de su esposa y su pequeño, condestable.  
- Lo sé...pero el juicio podría ir avanzando a mi favor en lo que mi familia aparece...  
-¿Ya tiene usted alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?  
- Aún ninguna, señor juez.  
- En vista de eso...habrá que emplear el tiempo en conseguir las pruebas a su favor. Yo me encargaré de validarlas personalmente de manera que, en la siguiente sesión, usted sólo tenga que explicar la naturaleza jurídica de las mismas y yo pueda aseverar si son fidedignas o no.  
- Gracias, señor Juez...no podría pedir más en un hombre tan honesto como su Excelencia.

Ichabod salió con una ligera esperanza de volver a ver a su esposa y a Mandalay. Ahora tendría que elaborar una tesis para demostrar su inocencia.

Mientras tanto Masfat se encargaba de vigilar sin ser visto a van Garret. Un compañero suyo de la escuela le ayudó a contratarse como mozo en las caballerizas, y pondría a Ichabod al tanto de todo lo que extraño que sucediera.

Katrina seguía arrullando a su bebé en aquella sórdida y oscura habitación. Había sido bien tratada, pero van Garret no perdía el tiempo en tratar de seducirla...estaba cerca de obligarla a ceder a cambio de la vida de Ichabod...al menos...eso era lo que van Garret creía...


	23. Capítulo 23 Visita inesperada 1o Parte

Cap. 23 La visita inesperada Primera Parte

Tras que Ichabod se reuniera con el juez decidiò volver a su casa. Las habitaciones, aunque bien dispuestas, despedían un olor a tristeza que llenaba el corazón de Ichabod de una profunda soledad.

Se paseaba por la estancia, por el hall, por la pequeña sala, por las habitaciones en busca por lo menos de la esencia lejana de su familia...por lo menos del olor que Katrina despedía...del olor de su pequeño...del perfume de los cabellos de Rebecca...hubiera preferido mil veces morir antes de tener que perder a los tres asì, golpeò varias veces la mesa del escritorio y decidiò salir de allí. El encierro lo estaba asfixiando...algo tenía que hacer para recuperarlos pero no podía confiar en van Garret...no debía confiar en él...

Bajó encontrando de vuelta a Masfat quien había corrido bastante agitado de vuelta a casa del condestable.

-¿Qué pasa, joven?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- Nada...aún...-contestó Masfat jadeante.

Ichabod preguntó de nuevo:  
- Algo sucede...pero...tranquilícese.  
Pidió a la mujer del servicio que le preparara un té para el joven y uno para él y cuando el joven se calmó lo escuchó:  
- Condestable...es necesario que entremos en esa casa. Hay un itinerario muy raro...Van Garret a ciertas horas no sale de la casa pero no se deja ver ni en la sala, ni en su estudio, ni siquiera en las caballerizas...  
-Lo está usted espiando, joven Masfat...-preguntó esperanzado.  
- No es espionaje, condestable Crane, es más bien, investigación a fondo.  
- No dude entonces que pronto pueda pensar en ponerlo al tanto en los fundamentos del derecho, joven...-prorrumpió Ichabod para no llorar.

El joven Masfat se colocó tras su silla y le encendió un puro. Ichabod lo probó pero no pudo seguir fumándolo. Lo sacudió un segundo y luego lo tiró junto con las demás colillas. Luego avanzó un poco cabizbajo y comenzó a repasar lo que Masfat le había dicho.

- Dice usted, joven Masfat que van Garret tiene un itinerario muy extraño...  
- Asì es...todo apunta a que algo esconde...  
- No puedo arriesgarme pero...creo que es necesario que...  
- Condestable...¿qué hará?  
- No lo sé...pero creo que es necesario que lo haga...

Partió esa noche por la entrada principal de la casa y esperó a que el guarda saliera. Estaba casi seguro de que la encontraría...


	24. Capítulo 24 Visita inesperada Parte II

Cap. 24 La visita inesperada (Parte II)

-Este es el trayecto- describía Ichabod en el suelo de aquel jardín terroso.  
- ¿Hacia dónde, condestable?- se preguntó Masfat.  
- Hacia el interior, joven...necesito entrar a la casa y dar de una vez por todas con lo que tanto miedo tengo encontrar.

Masfat trataba de adivinar lo que el condestable quería hallar pero no estaba seguro de que diera con eso.

Linterna en mano, siendo ya la puesta del sol se internaron a la casa por la parte trasera...el cuarto de servicio donde Masfat descansaba cuando no cuidaba los caballos de van Garret.

-Por aquí es la entrada- musitó Masfat cuando Ichabod vio un pequeño túnel que guiaba a una escalera.

Subieron con cuidado por las escaleras mutiladas, donde la alfombra parecía ya estar carcomida por la polilla. Pasado un rato subiendo poco a poco se encontraron ante un cúmulo de pequeñas habitaciones.

- ¿Ha visto ascender a van Garret por aqui alguna vez, joven Masfat?- preguntó Ichabod.  
- Nunca, condestable- aseveró el joven temblando.  
- ¿Sabrá si hay alguna entrada por otro lado?- insistió Ichabod.  
- Pues...no estoy seguro pero...creo que por la cocina.  
- Aguarde aquí, joven...si ve algo raro escóndase.

Ichabod llegó a la cocina pasando por la sala que estaba en penumbras.

Avanzó lentamente por un pilar redondeado que llevaba directamente a un gran fogón y ahí decidió entrar sigilosamente hacia un pasadizo. Una puerta corrediza que llevaba hacia otra puerta. Las escaleras eran casi de caracol y darles la vuelta completa requería de alguien con los reflejos bien colocados. Cuando Ichabod intentó subir un mareo comenzó a hacerlo presa...era difícil proseguir la subida sin caer por el vértigo. Pero entonces escuchó voces en la cocina. Tuvo que subir y cerrar la puerta. Su suerte estaba echada.

Avanzó despacio deteniéndose de las paredes. Entonces cuando trató de seguir el mareo lo volvió a atacar. Por un momento creyó desfallecer.

En tanto el joven Masfat había tenido que volver. Escuchó el ruido del bastón de van Garret que volvía. Tuvo que atenderlo y entretenerlo en la sala. Mientras el chico no cuidaba los caballos se dedicaba a atender a van Garret. En esta ocasión el nervio comenzaba a hacer presa del temple del pobre joven que temía que van Garret tratara de moverse hacia el interior por donde Ichabod había entrado.

Pasado un rato tuvo que ir a la cocina a buscar un buen vino y llevárselo a la sala. Van Garret esa noche buscaría la ocasion propicia para estar con Katrina. Quería obligarla de algún modo a condescender a sus bajos instintos.

Van Garret comenzó a beber. El chico Masfat se esforzaba al máximo para hacer que aquel hombre pudiera quedar vencido por la bebida. Pero el hombre tenía un pensamiento preciso en lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía días.

Ichabod contenía la respiración para no desmayar. Sentía casi el suelo cuando escuchó el llanto de un niño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la habitación más cercana...avanzó lentamente y como pudo trataba de abrir la puerta. Usó una pieza metálica, forzó la chapa y entonces entró en el lugar. Estaba oscuro y sombrío. Dejó de escuchar el llanto del pequeño y creía que sólo había sido una alucinación cuando sintió una mano que lo tocaba por la pierna derecha.

Ichabod casi grita cuando se volvió hacia abajo y vio a Katrina alcanzarlo. La felicidad que en ese momento embargó a los esposos era difícil de describir. Ichaobod la abrazó y tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño.

- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?- preguntaba Ichabod insistente.  
- Sí, Ichabod...tenía tanto miedo que fuera él...  
-¿El quien?- preguntó de nuevo.  
- Van Garret...él es quien me tiene aquí...  
- Lo sabía...lo presentía...¿pero sabes acaso con qué objeto?  
- Aún no estoy segura...pero debe ser lo de la herencia...no me queda duda...además de que no quiere que se arregle tu caso...  
- Eso es un hecho...ese desgraciado quiere verme en prisión cuanto antes...  
- Tengo miedo, Ichabod...tenemos que salir de aquí.  
- Vine con el joven Masfat...creo que del otro lado de la habitacion por aquella puerta estará él, así que sólo tenemos que cruzar con cuidado la estancia.

Escucharon pasos. Ichabod se quedó con el corazón en un hilo...esperando el momento en que creyeron que van Garret iba a entrar. Pero para su sorpresa era el joven Masfat.  
-Logré llegar por éste lado- dijo abriendo la puerta hacia donde ellos estaban.

Ese rescate les abrio una esperanza. Ichabod besó con ternura los labios de su esposa...Katrina correspondió a su beso como si fuera a ser el último de su existencia...Mandalay parecía entender que sus padres estaban juntos de nuevo. Pero ahora era muy peligroso moverse. Van Garret estaba en la casa.

- Joven Masfat...tiene que despistar a Van Garret...es necesario que vuelva para que no sospeche nada.  
- Está bien, condestable. Cerraré aquí y cuidaré que no suba.  
- Gracias.

Mandalay fue recostado en la cunita que había dispuesto van Garret para el efecto. Ichabod miró a su esposa y la abrazó con suma ternura. Los besos tiernos subieron de tono y Katrina comenzó a perder la cordura entre los brazos de su esposo. Pasado un rato la gran cama se convirtió en un altar en el que los esposos hacían derroche de amor por todo el tiempo que llevaban separados...era como una especie de premio a tanto sufrimiento. Ichabod acometía tiernamente a Katrina sintiendo su corazón estallar de amor mientras ella repetía su nombre incesantemente...por fin él éxtasis más hermoso hizo presa de sus cuerpos y almas dejando que ambos se quedaran allí...desvanecidos en el lecho.

- Ichabod...no quiero perderte, mi amor...  
- Yo tampoco...te sacaré de aqui en cuanto pueda...no dejaré que van Garret se salga con la suya...por cierto...mi madre también desapareció...  
- ¿Sabes acaso por qué?- preguntó Katrina.  
-No tengo idea...pero empiezo a pensar que están por obligarla a hacer algo horrendo.

En efecto, Rebecca tenía que utilizar sus conocimientos de magia para usarla en contra de Ichabod. Pero ella se las ingeniaría para evitarle un daño al ser que más amaba en la vida.


End file.
